


向死而生

by Shoggothy



Series: hello, world [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 54,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoggothy/pseuds/Shoggothy
Summary: 不属于我，所有角色属于育碧，我球球他们可做个球吧。AD/DA无差。本文尽量解决两个问题：注孤生的狗哥和拯救戴斯蒙（。
Relationships: Desmond Miles/Aiden Pearce
Series: hello, world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833127
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

01

芝加哥南方社团的人大都是一个样，而凡斯罗伊帮的雇佣兵则各有各自不同的嗜血獠牙，两方人马混在一个会场里，宛如灰先生和野兽齐聚一堂。艾登一眼就瞥见了他们当中的那个异类：“商品”展示台对面设了个吧台，酒保简直像是被伊拉克哪个异想天开的手下临时抓来顶班的，调酒的姿势专业，眼睛却快低到吧台底下去。偏偏他的工作地点正对着展示台和大屏幕，每当屏幕上的内容切换时，他的眼神也要跟着躲闪一下，像是从来没见过这么刺激的场面。

如果他是个警方卧底，那未免也太不专业了。拍卖会里倒真有一个货真价实的警方线人，正目不转睛地盯着荧幕上那些闪烁跳动的女孩的脸，其演技之纯熟与小酒保形成了鲜明对比。

艾登瞄了一眼手机。

ctOS立刻在此人的资料栏里给他展示出三个大写的“未知”。

看来他并不是唯一一个别有目的潜入拍卖会的人。但对面那个若是DedSec的成员，起码也该装模作样，给自己伪造一个合理的身份，一串资料不明几乎是对拍卖会的公然挑衅。到现在还没人去找那个酒保的麻烦，伊拉克的安保措施大概也不怎么严密。

艾登揣起手机，若无其事地往展示台上瞄了几眼，当周围一群人对女孩们的窃窃议论声不可避免地灌入他的耳朵里时，他装作不感兴趣地朝着楼梯口踱步走去。

芝加哥地下的皇帝，德莫特.奎恩就站在楼梯上，俯视着他的王国一隅。他干枯老朽，就算拄着拐杖也已经直不起脊背，却手握黑白两道无数人的生杀大权，将这座风城蛀食得千疮百孔。艾登很想径直走过去给他脑后来一下子，但这么做救不了这些女孩们，也救不了妮琪和小杰。

他希望那个来历不明的酒保也足够理智，懂得这些。

私法制裁者这么想着，在走上楼梯前向吧台投去漫不经心的一瞥。酒保的目光也恰好转过来，与他对撞之时又迅速飘开了。但在他抬眼的那一秒之间，闪烁的荧光已经照亮了他的面容，酒保很年轻，约莫二十出头，他没有南方社团成员那种灰色的眼神，也没有凡斯罗伊帮鬣狗般寻求血腥时会翕动的鼻翼，他甚至看起来温和无害，不像是个会主动惹是生非的人。

但他的面孔似乎有些眼熟。

模糊的念头自艾登脑海中一闪而过，随即便被他抛诸脑后。他稳步迈上台阶——他还有更重要的任务。

十分钟后，那张看似温和无害的面孔离他只有十几厘米近，近到对方嘴角的一道伤疤都清晰可见。冰冷的地板将他的脊椎骨撞得生疼，而拍卖会上那个来历不明的酒保正把体重压在他胸口上，他的枪险些被对方扭得脱了手，一只侧抓住他领口的手腕下，藏在袖子里的一柄像匕首似的武器抵着他的颈侧，艾登几乎能看到它闪烁的寒光。

利刃的主人却用轻得几近气声的嗓音说：“别开枪，我没有恶意。”

艾登抽空瞄了一眼藏在半个掌心里的手机，ctOS再次以三个顽固的“未知”回答了他。他把手指从扳机上挪开，对方似乎也因此放松了警惕，攥着他的手腕的力度和那柄奇怪的武器一起撤去了。私法制裁者猛地打开手机里照明的开关，当突如其来的白光让对方反射性眨眼的那一瞬间，他屈起膝盖，翻身而起，借着他的对手失去平衡的一刹那，把甩棍攥在了手中。

当他凭着身高优势将甩棍压在那年轻人的锁骨上时，对方袖口里的利刃也再次以牙还牙地对准了他的喉咙。

“我也没有恶意，”艾登低哑着声音反击道，“但我不喜欢被人威胁。”

年轻人在兜帽下抬起眼睛，他长了一双褐色的大眼睛，看起来似乎有点委屈：“是你先用枪口瞄准我的，我只是自卫。”

自知理亏但不肯承认的私法制裁者松开对方，附身捡起了那把他心爱的M1911。两人方才的交手撞到了货架，地下仓库昏黄的灯光映出货箱后头一个趴着的人影来。艾登低头确认了一下扫描结果，没有还在移动巡视的保镖。

“附近的守卫已经被我放倒了。”年轻人用一种竭力想表现出友好的语气说，“我叫戴斯蒙.迈尔斯，我是为了追踪一个竞拍者才来的。”

他似乎释出了足够的善意，但也等于什么都没说，他究竟是什么人，收尾人、对手帮派的成员还是不知天高地厚的小警员？他追踪的竞拍者又是谁，有什么目的？他唯一报出的就是名字，名字可能是个假名。

艾登瞥了对方一眼，年轻人立刻不自在地将兜帽向下拉了一下。灯光下他的白色卫衣显得有些刺眼——说真的，谁他妈会穿得像个醒目的降旗一样潜入芝加哥最危险的俱乐部啊？！

“皮尔斯。”芝加哥的狡狐勉勉强强回应道，“伊拉克发现你了？”

戴斯蒙点点头，他似乎很镇定，他的身手也确实有镇定的资格，但他的嗓音里仍然透露出一股像是逃课被老师抓包的不安：“有个女孩，她……她被卖出去了，她在哭。我有点……我不太习惯这种事。”

艾登检查了一下弹匣。随即他撬开手机后壳，将几个电子零件用小指轻轻推了进去，当他抬起眼时，年轻人正睁大眼，似乎等着他说点什么。艾登无声地叹了口气，这不是他该管的事，但波比和她的朋友们却也是他不能不管的事。

“按照伊拉克的部署，这些保安应该都归一个保安主管分配，他会确认他们的位置和情况，而他也要不时向伊拉克进行汇报。保安主管也许被你解决了，但他的通讯断了，他们随时都可能发现并包围这里。”

“我知道。”

“你很厉害，也许能救得了一两个人。但她们身上都被打了追踪器，她们逃不出这里，你也不可能保护得了她们。”

“这我也知道。”

“所以咱们得走了，出去之后再想办法。”

他们已经接近了出口，艾登再次检查了弹药，然后他转向那个临时的同伙，灯光映在他墨绿的眼瞳里：“准备好迎接停电。”

戴斯蒙张了张嘴，但他还没能说出什么。头顶的电灯发出了一阵滋滋声，当通往布兰登码头的门打开时，黑暗骤然降临，笼罩了整片区域。

疾风随着门的打开一股脑地灌了进来，夜空上乌云遮蔽了星月，潮湿的空气预兆着一场即将到来的骤雨。这样的天气虽然恼人，但对艾登来说却是有利的。他将枪攥在手心里，躬身靠着门钻出来，ctOS扫描的提示音将一大群武装的保安标记在了他的手机屏幕上。

私法制裁者比了个安静的手势，心里计算着冲到码头的路径，戴斯蒙却凑到他的耳边，小声说：“我走上面。”

还没等艾登开口，套着白色卫衣的身影就攀住墙沿，敏捷地爬上了屋顶。他矮下身，兜帽这下严严实实地遮住了他的上半张脸，呼啸的风振荡着他的衣摆，让他看起来像一只展翅的白枭。

白枭的身影无声无息地消失在墙的另一端，艾登低下头去看手机，地图上有个相应位置狙击手也随之消失了。

我大概真的老了。艾登想着，他靠在掩体后，拉开了保险栓。

三声闷在消音器里的枪声随之响起。

当戴斯蒙处理完最后一个狙击手，从屋顶上轻巧地跳下来时，艾登.皮尔斯也刚刚收起甩棍，一个重甲兵脸朝下昏迷不醒地趴在他的脚边，而私法制裁者拉下了面罩，露出了他曾在拍卖会上瞥见的冷峻的面容。

“过来。”他用几近命令的口吻说。

戴斯蒙被他抓着手臂，贴在墙根的阴影里站稳，电力恢复的时机刚刚好，路灯映出了他迷惑不解的眼神。艾登转过身去，开始拨打911。

“布兰登码头，巴罗斯，对。”戴斯蒙一头雾水地听到他说，“我听到有枪声。”

五分钟后，几辆警车尖啸着赶到了，将俱乐部的每一个出口都围得水泄不通。码头附近的所有的广告展板也随着警笛声开始闪烁，循环展示着拍卖会的荧幕上那一张张绝望的面容和她们的售价，戴斯蒙敬畏地望着那些广告牌，就在十几米开外，警队正陆续从铁丝网的外围涌入，准备突入俱乐部。

女孩们能得救了。

他刚转过脸，想要说些什么，却瞧见做了这一切的那位义警手揣在风衣兜里，不动声色地走到停在最外围的一辆警车旁。也不知他在手机上按了什么，车门应声而开。

私法制裁者回过头，甩给年轻人又一个不容置疑的命令：“上车。”

戴斯蒙快速地四处张望了一下，确定没人注意到他们的举动，他轻手轻脚地坐进副驾驶，才刚拉起安全带，车已经贴着码头的小路飞速冲了出去。戴斯蒙紧紧抓住座椅，总算扣好了安全带，他几近目瞪口呆，半天才憋出一句：“你……你经常这么干吗？”

暴雨如期而至，捶打在警车的顶棚上。

艾登朝他瞥了一眼。芝加哥五光十色的夜晚正飞快地从车窗外甩过，雨幕更是将窗外的世界模糊成一片片色块，而戴斯蒙.迈尔斯有一张温和无害的面容。他的兜帽已经放下，露出了剪得短短的却依然打着卷的头发，他眼中有种不似作伪的惊讶和无措。

不是条子，条子不系安全带。

“你要跟踪的那个人我在拍卖会注意到了，阿布斯泰戈药业的高层。”艾登将目光转向前方，不紧不慢地说，“我出情报，你就得帮我，要合作吗？”

前挡风玻璃上，雨水如瀑而下，反光里映出了副驾驶上那张沉默的面容。

他确实见过这张脸。

在通缉令的照片上，在他偶然挖到的那些令人作呕的资料中。

“戴斯蒙.迈尔斯，”他说，“17号实验体。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 今天狗哥也依然注孤生呢（x

02

就算对戴斯蒙来说，这个晚上也过于离奇了。

先是他的临时伙伴在撤退时偷了辆警车。

然后艾登把警车静悄悄地停在了一个小巷口旁边，附近路灯黯淡，大雨将夜色模糊得更黑。戴斯蒙在下车的时候下意识地用鹰眼扫了一下四周，灰暗的世界里有几个突兀的红色人形正在巷口另一端徘徊，似乎手里还端着枪。艾登见他左右张望时疑虑的样子，便解释了一句：“凡斯罗伊帮的地盘。”

好吧，芝加哥的狡狐无愧其名，偷辆警车顺手栽赃给黑帮——至少是让警察一路摸到帮派的据点来做得如此得心应手，戴斯蒙怀疑他不是第一次这么干了。

接着私法制裁者轻车熟路地穿过了另一条漆黑的小巷，用甩棍把一个埋伏在垃圾桶后面的抢劫犯打得半身不遂。

他的奇幻之旅在艾登拉开集装箱的门时终于到达了终点。废弃的集装箱隐藏在杂草丛生的桥下，戴斯蒙原本以为是私法制裁者用来藏武器的地方，却出乎意料地看到一间干净的小屋，尽管对两个大男人来说空间略显逼仄，但旅馆里该有的一应俱全。艾登关好门，将寒冷的雨水和夜色挡在外面，从柜子里抽出一条毛巾扔给戴斯蒙。

年轻人正在打量这处藏身点，从他们停车的地方到这里步行距离算不上太近，雨水把他淋得湿透，他站在原地，局促地环视四周，似乎是担心自己一身雨水碰脏了主人的什么东西。毛巾摔在他怀里时，他不可思议地转过脸来。

“你把集装箱改造成安全屋？”

艾登显然也不愿意湿漉漉地去碰座椅和床垫，他斜靠在门上，瞥了年轻人一眼。

“你还自称是个刺客呢。”

这孩子一路上给他科普什么刺客和圣殿骑士纠葛了上千年的历史，其剧情之复杂，想象力之丰富，让艾登怀疑他是电子毒品数位旅程的受害者，外加他确实被阿布斯泰戈绑架实验过，没准正是因此陷入了阴谋论的漩涡。人体实验真是罪大恶极。

“哦对，”提到这个，年轻人的脸色严肃了起来，“我追踪的那个圣殿骑士，他表面上是为了跟布鲁姆的合约来的，如果圣殿要把ctOS这样的监控系统扩展到全国乃至全世界确实是件棘手的事。但我觉得他还有别的目的，他没去过布鲁姆公司，也没跟任何人接过头，我不知道他需要南方社团做什么，但我听说德莫特.奎恩——”

“故事编得不错。”艾登说，“把你的手机给我。”

被打断了的戴斯蒙张了张嘴，还是咽下了后面要说的话，但他并没气恼，而是毫无抗拒地从裤兜里掏出手机递过去。艾登检查了一下，不出所料，这基本就是一部空手机，不但什么都没装，通讯簿也是一片空白。可就算是打算用完就扔的一次性手机，记录也未免太干净了些，这样的手机若不是他刚在街角买的黑市货就是背后也有个抹除记录的黑客，艾登倾向于是后者。

“拍卖会被查封，你追踪的人也会提高警惕。”他一边改造着那部空手机一边说，“外地人，恐怕你对幸运奎恩一无所知。我会去查查你那个离奇的故事，你最好在这段时间把那件高调的外套换掉。”

说着他将手机扔回给年轻人：“这就是你的门钥匙，有消息我会联系你。”

戴斯蒙接住手机，看了看对方给他装的那些奇怪的程序，然后他抬起眼来。拜那条毛巾所赐，他的头发不再继续往下滴水了，但领口搭着毛巾使他显得过于居家，一点也不像是那个动作敏捷利落、袖子里揣着利刃的人。

“你不相信我，我也理解。那你为什么还要帮我？”

“全美平均每个家庭都有差不多三十五件由阿布斯泰戈工业生产的东西。”

“这我知道。”

艾登还没有摘下帽子，他抬起手，抹了抹还在从鬓角处流下的雨水。

“我没有帮你，”一身潮气让他有点烦躁，“你身手不错，而我清楚阿布斯泰戈实际是个什么样的公司，无论他们要什么，我都不想看到他们在芝加哥作乱。我们只是各取所需。”

他拉动安全屋的门，寒风夹裹着冷雨从门缝里挤进来。戴斯蒙睁大了眼睛。

“你还要去哪？”

“睡觉。”

戴斯蒙恍然大悟：“我可以睡地板。”

艾登用眼角的余光朝他投去一瞥，但戴斯蒙脸上诚恳的表情不似作伪。

“你能在来历不明的合作者三尺之内的距离睡觉？”

“我……”年轻人似乎犹豫了一下，“我能。”

“我不行。”艾登说，他从外面关上了门。

安全屋有一台老旧的收音机，戴斯蒙一开始认定那是经过艾登之手改造的，表面是个收音机，实则是个引爆器之类的。后来他经不住好奇心把它翻来覆去地检查了一遍，没发现有异常之处，收音机确实已经很旧了，它只能接收到一个芝加哥本地的WKZ电台，而电台每天都在报道关于私法制裁者的新消息，民意调查显示人们普遍都在支持他，警方则警告此类行为将会受到刑事起诉，诸如此类，还穿插着对乐于助人的慈善家奎恩先生的采访。

看来义警在外面昼夜不停地进行着他的工作，乃至第三天傍晚，当电台女主播在嘈杂的电音里报道戴尔福德.韦德——人称“伊拉克”被发现死在罗西.佛利蒙的天台上，警方怀疑是帮派内讧所致，担心未来的凡斯罗伊帮将由何人接手，而戴斯蒙觉得自己怕是被晾在藏身处里发霉时，他的手机突然响了。

屏幕上的未知号码亮得有点刺眼，他打开一看，是一张导航地图，甚至贴心地为他标注出了如何乘坐轻轨的线路。

戴斯蒙迈出列车的车门时，艾登.皮尔斯恰好坐在他的正对面，竖立在一旁的站牌的微光映出了他帽檐下的阴影。他正在看手机，在戴斯蒙与他为时不长的相处过程中，他差不多有一半的时间都在盯着手机，直到对方走到他面前时，他才屈尊抬了下头。

年轻人依旧穿着兜帽卫衣的品味似乎令他不想苟同，艾登飞快地扫了戴斯蒙一眼，不经意地皱了皱眉。“还行……至少你换了件黑的。”他勉强说，然后站起身来，“走吧。”

当夕阳的最后一抹红霞从地平线上消失时，他们穿过了刚刚亮起的路灯、人流和林立的高楼。戴斯蒙对堂而皇之地走在大街上这事已经不怎么习惯，他不时注意着四周，但在变幻的霓虹灯下从他身旁走过的只有匆匆忙忙的各色行人。

“这样安全吗？”他忍不住轻声问道。

“如果有人盯着我们，我会注意到的。”

这么回答的人是个标准的低头族，他走起路来眼睛还黏在手机上。戴斯蒙若有所感地侧过头，看到楼角的一个摄像头正朝他转过来，摄像头上闪烁的红光仿佛视线凝视着他，最终现代化的电子监控击败了刺客传统的警惕心，年轻人便朝着摄像头笑了笑。

这个动作有效地让私法制裁者从手机情人前抬起眼，瞪了他一下。

“抱歉，这对我有点新鲜。”戴斯蒙解释道，“我很久没有来芝加哥了。它曾是我见过的第一个城市，不过那是差不多十年前的事了。”

艾登又想起ctOS展示给他的三个“未知”，无论是作为收尾人还是黑客，未知都是让他分外不自在的答案。

“那你以前住哪？”他故作漫不经心地问。

“农场。十六岁的时候我跑了，搭了个便车到芝加哥，虽然我只留了一个晚上，当时我担惊受怕，躲躲藏藏。但那个晚上让我受到了很大的冲击，大城市非常不同，它那么繁华炫目，那么……拥挤，可在这么多人当中却没有一个认识我，没有一个在乎我是谁——你猜怎么着？”年轻人的语气轻快起来，“我感觉好极了，好像我终于活了过来。后来我去了纽约，总算渐渐对这些灯光和大楼免疫了。”

“发现了大城市的灯光后面也全是黑影？”

“我并没有发现圣殿骑士，”戴斯蒙轻声回答，“但他们终于发现了我。”

艾登的脚步顿了顿。

“这几天我查了一下你的故事。”

“查到什么了没？”

年轻人的声音突然紧绷了起来。艾登不想那么明显地转头看他，只好在手机上操控摄像头，然后放大画面：戴斯蒙已经再次戴上了平静的假面。他是想掩盖谎言吗？抑或只是有不想被侵犯的隐私呢？

“别紧张，如果世上真有刺客和圣殿骑士，那也堪称是两个滴水不漏的组织。但是我查到阿布斯泰戈下属有一家娱乐公司，他们正在筹备一款游戏，里面确实提到了这样两个虚构的组织。巧合的是，在挖数据的时候，我曾修复过一个录音档，显然是你也知道的那个见鬼的基因组计划，有一个受访者提到他体验了一个祖先记忆——这个祖先的名字和身份与该游戏中的角色不谋而合。”

“那你相信我了？”

艾登在一条后巷的升降机前停下脚步，他终于朝戴斯蒙望了一眼，结果后者眼中亟待认可的光点有些过于扎眼，他只好再次扭过头，指了指升降机后面的那堵墙。

“没有。”私法制裁者不情不愿地回答了一句，“你能直接上去吗？”

戴斯蒙打量了一下那堵墙，他插上耳机，戴上兜帽，单手越过升降机，蹬着护栏的边缘攀上了墙。他留下了联络线路的熟练动作证明了在此之前他确实有过其他的合作者，艾登注视着手机上那个信号源，一直等到对方越过上面的第二个护栏。

“往右手走，”他指挥道，“走到尽头，打开那个接线盒，用你的手机对准它。”

耳机里传来一声金属的剐蹭声，然后是戴斯蒙闷闷的声音：“这样就能黑到那个圣殿……呃，就能找到那个阿布斯泰戈员工了？”

“没这么简单。此人的行迹甚为小心，我怀疑他付款用的都是现金，但他既然孤身到芝加哥办事，就得找收尾人。这几天我排查了芝加哥所有的收尾人，确信他一个也没接触过，所以这就是他去拍卖会的目的——给他保驾护航的是约瑟夫.德马科，奎恩的副手，我追查拍卖会的名单才总算查到他身上，现在我们来瞧瞧他的住所有什么可挖的东西。”

“哇哦，你打算怎么办？翻翻他的电脑？”

“先翻翻他的电脑，要是什么都没发现，就过去打断他一条腿。”艾登冷静的说，“我进去了，下来。”

但等戴斯蒙从墙上翻身落地时，私法制裁者正盯着手机闪烁的屏幕，他的面色似乎有些不快。

“怎么了？”

艾登把手机举到他面前，画面里映出了德马科住所里几个来回走动的人影。

“条子。”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章副标题：一个刺客如何打碎一个黑客（x）的世界观

03

年轻刺客站在平台上，他隔着护栏向下望了望，川流的汽车在从高处看来变得狭窄的马路上涌动着。他后退了几步，一气呵成地冲刺、借力踏上栏杆、起跳、扑住对面的建筑露台的边沿。他撑上露台，掏出手机，承蒙私法制裁者百忙之中帮他开门，面前的电子锁在几秒后“嘀”地亮起了绿灯，通向走道的门应声而开。

“我进来了。”戴斯蒙说。

手机上有他在楼下已经扫描过的地图，但他仍然张开了鹰眼重新确认，视线里是一片代表安全的灰白色。

二十分钟前，艾登.皮尔斯把德马科公寓里的画面调给他看时，屏幕上正是其中一个警察的通讯记录：他们奉奎恩的命令打算护送德马科出城。戴斯蒙睁大眼，把那几条短信读了又读，才抬起眼来：“黑警？”

艾登哼了一声表示同意：“德马科犯了个大错，奎恩一定觉察到了。幸好咱们来得及时，他跑不了的。”

“这么说，你在他电脑里翻出点什么了？”

“这几天我一直在跟拍卖会的事，就是想把德马科引出来。许多人已经被逮捕，他终于还是没沉住气，几个小时前，他给一个不明人士发了条消息。”艾登双手插在风衣兜里，朝着小巷另一侧的停车场走去，“消息里提到了调回安保的事，这个不明人士一定就是你的圣殿骑士，我已经摸到了接收端的位置。这件事德马科算是办砸了，奎恩虽然是地头蛇，但他不会得罪阿布斯泰戈，他反应倒快，立刻派几个黑警来借逮捕之名，行护送之实。”

“圣殿骑士是我的事，”戴斯蒙立刻反应过来，“我去。德马科交给你。”

“我已经把定位发到你手机上了。”艾登已经走到一辆靠着墙的车旁边，在矮墙的阴影下，他抽出了自己的手枪，检查了弹匣，“在梅德麦尔区西部的一栋楼的高层，既然德马科只能依靠黑警，显然大部分原本属于他的安保都在那边，你先到附近用我给你装的程序扫描一下，然后等等我。”

戴斯蒙摇了摇头：“如果德马科出事，以圣殿的谨慎，他可能会马上转移。再说这本来就是兄弟会的事，我不能让你一起冒险，我得立刻进去。”

艾登合上弹匣，瞪了他一眼：“你打算怎么进去？南方社团肯定部署了整栋楼，还是你想在众目睽睽下徒手爬大楼？”

“附近有没有高度相当的楼？”

黑客似乎被噎了一下，然后他将手里的枪塞进对方怀里：“应该有，你自己找找。这个你拿着。”

这次换成戴斯蒙拿着枪不知所措：“我没怎么用过枪，再说你把枪给我你要用什……”

他话音未落，就再一次目瞪口呆地望着艾登打开了旁边那辆汽车的后车盖，拎出了一把榴弹枪，戴斯蒙只好把话又咽了回去。看来艾登确实在城市各处有隐藏的武器库，只是没有藏在集装箱里而已。

艾登将榴弹枪扔进汽车副驾驶：“你的训练内容不包括枪械？”

“我会用，但是不太经常。”

“那就先拿着吧，就当多个保险。”艾登已经钻进车里，他的声音从耳机里传过来，“梅德麦尔不太远，停车场里那辆摩托归你，保持联络。”

当时说要“保持联络”的人，现在却在耳机的另一端声称自己要暂时关闭耳麦。戴斯蒙知道这代表艾登终于等到了他的目标——从私法制裁者扔进车里的榴弹枪来看，他是不打算让德马科的事低调收场了，他要关闭耳麦，想必既是为了让自己保持专注，也是为了让刺客不受到耳机里的轰炸声的影响。

而戴斯蒙也借着黑客交给他的ctOS扫描程序，辅以鹰眼的帮助，悄无声息地撂倒了附近楼层的安保人员，等到他到达标记为信号另一侧的神秘房间前时，艾登正好重新连上线。这个房间由于没有任何内置摄像头，在地图上显示为一片令人不安的漆黑。

“门锁有点麻烦，稍等。”艾登在耳机里说。

然后是彻底沉寂的一分钟。

当门锁上的亮点由红转绿时，戴斯蒙把手机揣进兜里。他以随时准备弹出袖剑的姿势半蹲下身，肩膀的肌肉绷紧，伸出手轻轻地推开门。

房间里空无一人。

戴斯蒙深吸了口气，重新站直，将门在身后掩上。他环顾四周，把目标锁定在合在桌上的一台笔记本电脑上，他快步走了过去，将屏幕的翻盖掀了起来，摁下电源键。

“人不在，是不是该翻翻他的电脑？”

艾登轻笑了一声：“有时候电脑知道得可比人多，把你的手机摄像头对准它。”

刺客照做了。屏幕上显示为输入密码的光标跳了几下，突然偃旗息鼓，画面闪烁着变成一堆疯狂扫过黑屏的代码，而私法制裁者在耳机里“啧”了一声。

“保护还挺严密，要完整破解起码得等上十来分钟。把手机架上吧。”

戴斯蒙左右张望，从桌上随手拿起了一个笔筒架住了手机，然后开始在房间里打转。房间很普通，似乎只是一个临时据点，没有摆出任何能显露出个人信息的物品，他用鹰眼扫描了一圈，也确实只有电脑会在视线里变成金色。

等到他回到电脑前时，屏幕上已经显示出一个破解进度条正在缓慢向前移动。显然艾登没有要主动跟他聊天的意思，戴斯蒙于是拉开椅子，在桌子前坐下，抱着手臂盯着那个进度条。

“你把德马科怎么样了？”他问道。

“打断了腿，然后帮他报了个警。”

戴斯蒙不禁笑出声：“真的？但愿警察能顺藤摸瓜，追查到奎恩身上。”

“别想了，德马科如果还想要命，就不敢供出奎恩来。”

“他到底控制芝加哥多少年了？”

回应他的是一阵沉默。

“很久了，”艾登最终回答，他的嗓音显得暗哑，“在我出生之前，这帮蛀虫就开始啃食这座城市。以前他靠的是遍布各处的眼线，但在ctOS上线之后，隐私保护已经形同虚设，而奎恩可以只手遮天。要是我能……”

他没有继续说下去，戴斯蒙琢磨着他的言下之意，最终他谨慎地回答：“奎恩是个老头子，等到他一死，南方社团或许就掀不起风浪了。”

“或许吧，但要改变芝加哥不是一朝一夕的事。”

戴斯蒙张了张嘴，他还想说什么，却一时不知该从何说起。正在他思索之时，进度走到一半的屏幕上弹出了几份已破解完全的加密文档，于是他点开文档，粗略地浏览了一下。“ctOS的资料。”他读道，“雷蒙.肯尼。”

“雷蒙.肯尼？他是ctOS的创造者。”

“他是圣殿骑士的目标。”戴斯蒙从椅子前站起来，“阿布斯泰戈要找他，肯定有什么目的，我只奇怪他们怎么还没抓到他。”

“他在几年前的大停电后就销声匿迹了，警方和布鲁姆都没能找到他。但也可能布鲁姆最终找到了他，悄悄把他处理掉了。”

“而我的身份不存于世有二十几年，”戴斯蒙回答，“一个摩托驾照就把我暴露了。圣殿骑士要是真想找什么人，他们会找到的。”

“这里面确实有更多雷蒙.肯尼的资料，如果说德莫特.奎恩是只啃食城市蛀虫，恐怕阿布斯泰戈够得上是吞吃世界的暴龙。”艾登似乎正在加快破解进程，他的语气突然紧张起来：“等等，防火墙有点不对劲……该死！”

他话音未落，警报器已经蓦地响起了尖叫，然后那声尖叫便如同被扼死般突然消音，显然是私法制裁者远程关闭了它。

“赶紧撤退，他们发现你了。”艾登正在说。

戴斯蒙望了一眼屏幕，破解进度显示为73%。

“再等等，快好了。”

“ctOS响应时间最多只有五分钟，”艾登低沉的声音震着他的鼓膜，“五分钟后，这栋楼就会被警察围得水泄不通，他们没准能找到你已经被雇佣兵打成筛子的尸体。”

“多少人？我有多久？”

“走楼梯的七八个距离你还有十三层楼，蠢到去坐电梯那几队被我锁住电梯送回一楼去了，等他们能把电梯打开时，估计正好跟警察打个照面。”

“谢了，”戴斯蒙伸手拉上了兜帽，如同披上他的铠甲，“七八个，我应该还能——”

“七八个全副武装的重型佣兵，”私法制裁者不耐烦地加重了语气，“而你全身上下只有一把手枪。”

刺客紧盯半掩的房门，他的手臂自然下垂，腕上的利刃却蠢蠢欲动：“我还有袖剑。这道走廊很窄，最多只能供两人并排通过。就算他们武装到牙齿，头盔下还是能找到缝隙，只要我能抢占先机……”

“对，干掉前两个，然后完全暴露在第三个的扫射下。”艾登再次抢断了他要说的话，“我不管你是不是什么经过基因改造的超级人类，你说的只是理论而已，你杀过人吗？”

这个质疑让戴斯蒙下意识地轻抚了一下左腕的袖剑，仅有的一次利刃刺破血肉的感觉仿佛在还藏在他小臂的肌肉上，那真是格外痛苦的记忆。在那之前，他总有一种幻觉，好像只要他转过身就能再次回到灯光和人群中，如今他知道自己已经不能后退。

“我是个刺客，”他终于低声说，“我当然杀过人。”

艾登一时没有回答，但他也没有关上耳麦，戴斯蒙能听到风声、汽车鸣笛和轮胎飞速蹭过马路边沿的尖叫声。在私法制裁者把油门踩到底之后，他知道自己无论如何也赶不及时，他再次沉着声开口了：“他们离你还有两层楼，进度多少了？”

“97。”

“你必须完全照我说的做，否则我现在就给你来个全楼停电。”

“那我前面都白费了，我明白。我答应你。”

“他们就快到了。退到门边准备，倒数10秒，我会给你信号。”

戴斯蒙把破解资料的手机留在了电脑旁，然后他照办了。10、9、8。他矮下身，紧贴在门侧，开始计时，7、6、5。

寂静的走廊里渐渐传来了脚步声。

4、3、2。

戴斯蒙打开鹰眼，隔着一道门，暂时望见一片灰白的世界。

1。他默数道。黑客显然也在和他一起计数，就在倒数结束的刹那，一声爆炸的巨响精准地在走廊拐角处轰然炸开，戴斯蒙冲出门，视野里立刻锁定了三个正惊慌失措地背对他的人形，他扑向五步开外的第一个人，一脚踹上那人的膝弯，在对手因吃痛跪倒时，手臂正好收紧勒着他能摸到的头盔下的那道缝隙。当这个敌人挣扎着倒下后，他抓住对方手里机枪的枪管，用枪托猛地朝着刚刚转过身的第二人砸去。

在第二个摔落地面的身影后，露出了正朝他端起枪的第三人。

火警洒水器随着第二个雇佣兵重击地面的声音突然开启，戴斯蒙向后仰身，而他的敌手在慌乱之中将一串子弹斜射上了天花板，他还没来得及纠正这个错误，就被刺客一记滑铲踢倒在地，后颈上猛地挨上了一击。

戴斯蒙站起来，抹了抹额头上沾上的水珠。在走廊的拐角处，四个被先前的爆炸冲击到的人分散地躺在地上，火警洒水器还在旋转，而袖剑仍然安然地藏在他的手腕内侧，接着他意识到耳机里一片寂静，显然他那破手机的蓝牙信号范围没这么远。

他快步奔回房间，对着电脑屏幕上的100%破解进度松了口气，便一把抄起手机塞进裤兜里。在一个短暂的电流音后，耳机另一端的人重新连上线了：“把你的手机拿出来，出门右转，到下一个岔路再左转，一直向前跑，你能看到一道安全门，我会帮你解锁。”

戴斯蒙依言而行，安全门在距离他三步时自动打开，但艾登没说话，他只好继续举着手机，直到耳机里再次响起合作者低沉的嗓音：“我到楼下了，警察比我到得早些。我用他们的摄像头，你继续向前左转就有个消防楼梯，他们会逐层搜索，等会我把他们的位置图发给你。”

“消防梯能通到天台吗？”戴斯蒙问。

艾登似乎对这个问题有点困惑，他花了几秒钟重新调出大楼的设计图，然后给出了肯定的答复：“能。”

“天台不是封闭的吧？”刺客冲进了楼梯间，他握住扶手得以让惯性改变身体的方向，“千万告诉我天台的构造不是封闭式的。”

耳机另一侧再次出现了明显的停顿。

“你带钩索了？”

“没。但如果上面是露天的，这里正临着湖，我就可以……”

“你疯了，”艾登打断了他，“以这栋楼的高度，水面会硬得像——”

“水泥地，我知道。相信我，我受过特训。”戴斯蒙嘟囔了一声，“这是唯一一个能保证不和执行公务的警察起冲突的办法，我不想伤害他们，我知道你也从来不会伤害他们。”

“谁告诉你……”

“我听电台广播了。”戴斯蒙回答，他的嗓音从耳机里传过去后，电流的失真也没有抹去他声音中的那抹轻快，“私法制裁者：打击犯罪，保护平民，芝加哥的守护者——甚至还有警察悄悄支持你呢。”

艾登沉默许久，在戴斯蒙踏上最后几级台阶时，他才轻声回答：“戴斯蒙.迈尔斯，别这么天真，如果你天天听广播，你还会发现幸运奎恩是个大善人。”

戴斯蒙叹了口气，他终于爬上了天台。他才踹开楼梯井的门探出头来，高处的冷风便倏地扑过来，将他的兜帽吹到了脑后。刺客快步走向了密歇根湖的方向，远处高楼的灯光跳跃在一片高低不平的长方体中，投进湖面交织成彩色的波纹。而一架直升机正凌越它们而来，它伸出了探照灯，竭力搜寻着每一个可能在黑暗中藏污纳垢的角落。

“我到了，”他把手伸进兜里，摸到了手枪冷硬的枪柄，“帮我在下面制造点混乱，拜托。”

“我给你一分钟准备时间。”

“别担心，我随时都可以。只要发个信号给我。”

艾登没再说什么，但一道尖锐的汽车报警声随即在耳机里响起，其他的汽车报警器与人群的惊呼很快加入了这场噪音大合唱，戴斯蒙知道那就是给他的回答。

他从兜里掏出合作者塞给他的那把手枪，拉开保险栓，把它握在手中。他踏在楼顶的边沿，深吸了一口气，展开手臂，向下跃去，冲进了芝加哥斑斓的夜色中。然后他在空中蜷起以减轻风的冲击，当他几乎旋转一圈再次舒展身体时，便迅速扣动扳机，将满匣子弹一口气打进了水中。

迎接他的是密歇根湖的浪涛。

湖水冰冷，他虽然早有防备，还是被撞击感冲得呛了几口水。戴斯蒙在水下朝着远离岸边的方向多游了一小会儿，才挣扎着从水面探出头大口呼吸起来，好让氧气重新充进差点空瘪了的肺中。银色的月光铺在黑色的湖面上，闻讯而来的直升机探照灯正交叠着扫射沿岸的大楼，他能听到岸上依旧忙乱的声响，但耳机里却是一片寂静。戴斯蒙知道，突然这么泡了一下水后，他的一次性手机总算是报废了。

直升机的光在探向他的位置前瞬间熄火了，一艘游艇宛如一道破开湖水的闪电，在距离不远处滑行出一条漂亮的弧线。戴斯蒙从鹰眼里认出了那个蓝荧荧的人形，他奋力朝小艇游去，终于扒住了船的边缘。

年轻的刺客爬上了船，浑身湿透，冷得牙齿都在不受控制打颤。一身干爽的合作者注意到他的狼狈，便从驾驶座下拽出一条毯子扔给了他。

被临时“征用”的船上的毯子有一股陈腐的霉味，但戴斯蒙还是飞快地将它裹在了身上。

“就算你用子弹作为缓冲，在这种高度下一般人也会受重伤的。”艾登从帽檐的阴影下朝还在发抖的年轻人投去一瞥，“你经常这么干？”

“我受过训练。”戴斯蒙老实地回答，“但实际操作……我是说，这种高度差不多算第一次。”

阿布斯泰戈。艾登不由再次想道，人体实验真的罪大恶极。

他将恶劣的心情一股脑发泄到了油门上，小艇搅碎月影，划出一串卷着泡沫的白浪，将岸边的喧嚣远远甩开。艾登开船的风格与他开车简直如出一辙，戴斯蒙猝不及防地向后仰倒，幸亏及时抓住了护栏，才没有从后座上飞出去。

他才刚站稳，就听到私法制裁者说：“你为什么不愿意撤退？”

“我是个刺客。”戴斯蒙用同一句话回答，他反问道，“那你为什么愿意帮我？是不是因为你终于相信我的话了？”

“不是。”艾登反射性地回答，他顿了顿，还是不愿承认，只好说：“是你太容易信任别人。”

戴斯蒙犹豫了一下，他抬起眼来，迎着冷如利刃的风，望着前方驾驶席上那个背影。他似乎终于下定了决心，开口道：“我觉得……我觉得我可以信任你。那个圣殿骑士的目标——雷蒙.肯尼，兄弟会已经有所猜测了，他也是我的目标。”

艾登急打方向盘，漂过一段狭窄的湖湾：“你是要暗杀他还是怎样？”

“我对电子产品几乎一窍不通，但我知道他是个了不起的黑客。他是ctOS的创造者，圣殿骑士不是只想要ctOS，他们想要的是一个更好的监控系统——而兄弟会不能让这样的技术落到圣殿手中，我们想要保护他，招募他加入兄弟会。”

“而你也是个黑客，”戴斯蒙轻声说，“你或许有不同于圣殿的渠道……你能再帮我一次，先于阿布斯泰戈找到他吗？”

小艇渐渐慢了下来，最终停下了，只有风卷着浪推着它在湖心里打转。艾登转过身来，绿色的眼瞳在帽檐下暗得几乎接近于墨黑。“就像我说的，”他回答，“你太容易信任别人。”

然后他卸下了一侧的耳机，递给了刺客：“丁骨要跟你说话。”

戴斯蒙怔了怔：“谁？”

“雷蒙.肯尼本人。”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 日常章。  
> 戴斯蒙：碉堡里唯一靠武力值吃饭的人，强大可怜又无助.jpg  
> 狗哥：哪怕是炸了安全屋从升降桥上跳下去也不会承认自己被攻略的

04

碉堡曾被托比亚斯称作是黑客的坟场，但在戴斯蒙看来，它似乎应该是黑客的宫殿。当艾登拉开看起来几乎要锈住的铁门时，整个芝加哥世界突如其来地呈现在他面前，无数双金属之眼将数据反馈给环绕在这座地下堡垒里的巨幕，分割的屏幕映出了风城里每一个有监控的角落。在那屏幕的闪光中，有两个人影正随着门的响动声站起来。

而艾登用他一贯冷淡的态度言简意赅地说：“戴斯蒙，这是丁骨，也就是雷蒙.肯尼，还有克拉拉。”

ctOS之父留着典型的嬉皮士的长发和胡子，他活动了一下由于长期待在电脑前而略觉僵硬的肩膀，上下打量着新来的人。

“这就是咱们的刺客小子？”他抱起了手臂，露出了几分不赞同的意思，“从楼顶跳下来毫发无损的超人类？看着倒是挺……正常。”

“呃，”戴斯蒙说，“谢谢？”

他大概是无意间戳到了老黑客放声大笑的开关，气氛顿时从初会的尴尬谨慎变得过于轻松愉快，但是私法制裁者偏要做团队中的异类。他没有笑，也没有挪步，只是站在楼梯上对朋克女孩打了个手势。

“克拉拉。”

“避嫌，”克拉拉.里尔似乎惊讶地眨了下眼睛，然后她迈步从戴斯蒙身边走过，用拇指蹭了一下他的肩膀，“真贴心。”

她在门前转过脸，留给了刺客一个微笑：“你们一定有很多秘密要分享，我们俩出去散散步，顺便买点早餐。”

她虽然这么说，但当用作电梯的集装箱的震动停下时，黎明的天光正越过废弃的停车场，在远处芝加哥的楼层后隐隐升起。而克拉拉显然无心欣赏这幅对于一个天天面对电脑的人来说难得一见的画景，她的皮靴才踏上几片干枯的草茎，人就靠在集装箱旁不愿走了。

“你觉得他们会谈什么？”当那丝微光映到她脸颊上时，她迫不及待地偏过头，避开了光线，唇角带着笑意问。

艾登甚至都没费心去耸肩：“显而易见。丁骨是个阴谋论者，而戴斯蒙有个阴谋论。”

“你没有好奇心？你把黑进ctOS塔扫描全区的那个艾登藏哪去了？”

“藏在团队意识后面了，别笑，惹得大家都不高兴又没有好处。丁骨的技术很重要，而戴斯蒙很可能跟我们站同一阵线，所以我才叫你出来。”

“嗯……”克拉拉拖长了声音，“碉堡是丁骨的地盘，自从他重新入驻后，我亲眼看着他再次加强了信号屏蔽，想黑进去是不可能啦。不过你跟那个迈尔斯待了那么久，你没在他手机上装后门？”

“他手机进水了。”艾登面无表情地回答。

“真的？”朋克女孩扬起了眉，“这么巧？”

在她将潜台词真正说出来之前，艾登制止了她。

“别，克拉拉。”他低头对着手机屏幕，“就只是别。”

丁骨宣称他可以在戴斯蒙的袖剑里加装泰瑟枪，用他的原话说就是：“它看起来挺精巧可惜有些过时了，但只需要稍加改造，让它弹出来的一瞬间还能放电，保准那些混账圣殿们能体验一把脑子里炸成烟花的快感，简直是现代版的科学怪人！怎么样，考虑一下？”

他的提案遭到了另外三人的一致反对。艾登叫他比起拿这些小玩意寻开心不如加快破解进程，克拉拉质疑了这对使用者的安全性，戴斯蒙说自己挺喜欢的传统袖剑的，他的理由被排在了最后一位。

至于私法制裁者，在第一天晚上他塞给了戴斯蒙一支新手机和一把充电器，作为欢迎他加入这个小团队的礼物。

手机显然是经黑客之手改造的。

“这是碉堡的门卡，进门只需要扫一下。”艾登给他介绍手机里装的程序，“ctOS扫描，和我之前给你的一样，不过权限问题，次数有限，用完了来找我升级——或者找克拉拉也行。信号屏蔽，警惕你周围的报警声。电子锁破解，如果是一些简单预设的锁能用它解决……”

“等等，”戴斯蒙问，“它能打电话吗？”

艾登被噎了一下。

“能拨号。”最后他不情不愿地承认，“喏，拨号在这里。只要你没关机，我们也可以随时接进来。”

他言下之意是，手机里没存黑客们的号码，这种联络是单向的。戴斯蒙倒不觉得意外，他用手指划拉着那些炫目的程序，在最后找到了一个蓝色的城市图标。

“这个是什么？”

“城市景观。”

戴斯蒙点开它，各种地标名称弹了出来，被标记为距离最近的是威利斯大厦，在它的图片下还有一个似乎可以展开的介绍框，他迷惑不解地往下翻着：“你们在这些地方都装了机关？危机时刻能把建筑的某个部分变身装甲战车吗？”

饶是一贯不动声色的私法制裁者也扬起了眉：“你当这里是哥谭？”

“看起来挺像啊。”戴斯蒙回击了一句，“所以这个程序怎么用？”

“就只是旅游指南。这些都是芝加哥著名的地标，既然你还要再待一阵子，你可以到处逛逛，当你到景观地点的时候，可以在APP里打卡。图片拍得再好，实景也很不同。”

艾登停顿了一下，低沉的嗓音放缓了。

“欢迎来到芝加哥。”他说。

刺客从手机界面前抬起头来。

他看起来并不像是真正懂了这些程序的用法，可他在笑，笑容牵动了他唇角的疤痕和褐色瞳孔里的光点。“这真是……这个真的太棒了。”他说，“谢谢。”

戴斯蒙根本不是那种笑起来如同阳光铺满整片天空的人，但当他眼中亮起光时，对于一个习惯在屏幕上注视着他人的黑客而言仍然显得有点过于真实，而电子屏幕总是会过滤一切真实的暖意。艾登勉强“嗯”了一声，然后他转身抓住扶手，摇摇晃晃地走上了楼梯。

“这么晚了你还要出去吗？”戴斯蒙在他身后喊道，“你是不是已经一天一夜没睡了？还是两天？”

私法制裁者在集装箱电梯的门前转过身来，他确实累得狠了，他在帽檐下揉了揉额头，看向正担忧地抬头望着他的年轻人。

“我觉得你该睡会儿。”戴斯蒙说。

艾登耐心地回答：“我正要去。”

这样的谈话似曾相识，戴斯蒙随即露出了恍然大悟的表情：“我可以睡地板的。”

“不用，”艾登拉开了门，“晚安。”

然后他就像几天前一样，再次从外面关上了门。戴斯蒙听到一阵低低的杂音声，是集装箱电梯离开了，他不知所措地转过身，求助性地看向另外两个与私法制裁者合作了更久的黑客。

“我是不是占了他的房间？”

“不是，你别管他。”丁骨还在盯着屏幕，戴斯蒙只能看到屏幕上飞过一排排谜语般的代码，“他狐狸窝可多了。”

倒是克拉拉同情地转过头来，在昏暗的光线下，她似笑非笑地看着新来的刺客，唇钉轻轻反着光：“丁骨说得没错，他有非常严重的信任危机。”

戴斯蒙想了想：“我们才刚认识不久，我知道他还没有相信我。可是这里毕竟是他……呃，是你们的据点，他实在没必要迁就我的。”

“不是你想的那样，”克拉拉似乎笑出了声，“艾登的信任问题别具一格。但他就是这样，绝不会承认自己信任了你。”

圣殿骑士仍然在暗中活动，丁骨的身份危机尚未解除，戴斯蒙入驻碉堡时逾一周。破解工作正在紧锣密鼓地进行，以至于有一天早上当他迈出房间，三位黑客各自盯着电脑，屏幕上正飘过一片片不属于他的神秘语言。

“我去买早饭，”戴斯蒙说，“你们要吃什么？”

没人回答他，他的声音在空旷的地下大厅回荡，只有机箱的嗡嗡声在与他共鸣。作为在场唯一一个不靠电脑技术吃饭的人，刺客叹了口气，认命地走上了楼梯。

但当他回来时，那些平时跳动闪烁的屏幕已经偃旗息鼓，以黑暗和沉默面对着他。碉堡里面一片寂静，戴斯蒙将袋子搁在桌上，才看到丁骨攥着螺丝刀从一排机箱后面探出头来。

“赞！”他欢呼了一声，将螺丝刀扔在地板上，撑着护栏跳过来。“我简直饿死了，我要把他俩的都吃掉。”

“只有鸡蛋卷和咖啡。艾登跟克拉拉去哪了？”

丁骨倒是不挑食，他一边解开袋子，一边顺口回答：“很明显，我们的据点被一只混账耗子入侵了，他把我们的资料偷得七七八八，还留了一摊老鼠屎。现在还没完成重启，开不了机。”

对戴斯蒙来说，这个“明显”应该是指艾登去打断肇事者的腿了。他似懂非懂地点了点头：“那克拉拉呢？”

“那耗子就是个他妈的聪明混球，”丁骨一边往嘴里塞着鸡蛋卷，一边含糊不清地说，“他还给我们播了个音频。搞半天克拉拉就是当初挖出艾登的数据提供给神秘人的那个黑客，你该看看当时艾登站在这儿像要把碉堡拆了的那股气势，这事没用上甩棍和枪就解决了算咱们走运。”

戴斯蒙缓慢地眨了下眼，又眨了眨眼，才总算把这段话里的信息咽了下去。

“克拉拉？”他不可思议地开口，“你是说，克拉拉？你们确认过那段音频吗，也许不是——”

“音频没处理过，我还真听得出来。不过要是你在这儿，看看她的表情也不会怀疑了，她基本上算是当场承认。”

“但她——她在这里，应该是出于好意的，不是吗？”

“出于好意，出于愧疚，出于某种目的，其实都一样。”丁骨被咖啡烫了下舌头，“没准你还真有看起来那么清白无辜吧，但我们三个不一样，我们身上有人命。这跟补偿心理没什么关系，事关信任问题。”

“我一点也不清白。”戴斯蒙轻声说，“所以艾登到底去哪了？”

“泡密歇根湖冷静一下吧，我猜。”丁骨耸了下肩，“这几天你最好别惹他。”

戴斯蒙看起来温和、普通又好说话，不为人知的是，他其实固执的要命。丁骨的警告他听完了，却没有放在心上，最终他在一家叫“唯一美味”的冰激凌店里找到了私法制裁者。店里的空调温度有点高，艾登坐在一个靠墙的角落里，侧对着橱窗，风衣挂在椅背上，只穿着裹到领口的白毛衣让他比起平时显得有些柔软。

“你怎么找到我的？”他从帽檐下抬眼瞥了刺客一眼。

“城市打卡。”戴斯蒙在他对面坐下来，“大部分地点都很有名，只有这家店，好像没什么故事。你只是把它标记为‘一家味道不错的冰激凌店’，看起来挺……私人的。冰激凌真的很好吃吗？”

“只是这样？我还可能在很多地方。”

年轻刺客犹豫了一下。

“其实，”他小声说，“我的鹰眼视觉——它不止是能在人群中找到目标，有时候我还能看到痕迹，已经发生过的事的痕迹和幻影，我可以追寻这些痕迹。不过这种视觉我得很努力才……”

“停。”艾登抬起一只手，“我不想知道你们刺客还有什么超能力了。”他把一杯完全没动过的冰激凌球推到对方面前：“吃吗？”

冰激凌已经有些化了，戴斯蒙从善如流地拿起了勺子。

“我曾经有个朋友。”他说。

艾登从手机前抬起眼，绿色的瞳孔注视着他。

“她救过我的命。我们一度挺亲近的，至少我这么觉得。因为我以前没有朋友，我天天提心吊胆，担心有朝一日会被我父母抓回农场，结果倒证明他们是对的，他们警惕的那个秘密组织真的存在。而她是帮我逃出阿布斯泰戈的人，我发誓我将用自己所学到的技巧同她一起战斗，去保护她。在我小时候，我从来不相信，不觉得我真的能成为一个刺客。”

剩下的冰激凌化完了，在杯底留下了一些甜汤，不过味道确实不错。

“可能这还是我命中注定的归宿吧，成为刺客，至少去保护自己想保护的人。”戴斯蒙说，“直到我发现她其实已经加入圣殿骑士。”

时近中午，但只有微薄的阳光映在冰激凌店的玻璃上，厚厚的云层预示着又一场风雨即将来临。

“奥利维耶.加尔诺。”艾登突然说。

“谁？”

“阿布斯泰戈娱乐的执行总裁，预发行游戏数据里有基因组计划1号实验体祖先名字的那个。我在ctOS塔将阿布斯泰戈设置为特别捕捉提醒，他乘坐的飞机半个小时前刚在芝加哥落地。”

“你觉得他是来——”

“接应，或者其他的目的。但他不如前一个谨慎，我已经查到他预订了酒店，今晚我再找你。”

戴斯蒙敏锐地发现私法制裁者已经把手机揣进了兜里：“你要回碉堡了吗？”

“我有别的事，私事。”

“你所谓的私事里有没有包括用榴弹把一车罪犯炸上天？我能帮忙吗？”

“戴斯蒙.迈尔斯。”艾登说，他压了压帽檐，嘴角弯起了轻微的弧度，那已经很接近是个微笑了，“你要当我的收尾人？”

“如果那是让我帮忙的意思的话。”

“不行，我有一个收尾人。他很职业，”艾登站起来，“意思就是，他是个可怕的人。我要是已经付钱给他而不给他找事，他会疑神疑鬼，没准下次见面会转头就崩了我。”

“或者你可以当我的收尾人啊。”刺客随着对方的动作抬起脸，语声真诚，“上次我们合作挺不错的，有你作为后援让我安心了不少。”

“那你雇不起我。”艾登回答，一边将自己的椅子推了回去。他停顿了一下，忽然又说：“如果你在担心我把克拉拉怎么样了，我没有。”

“我没……我知道。”

“我当然还是责怪她，但我们现在做的是要命的事，整个团队里有一个感情用事的人已经嫌够多了。好了，我把资料发到你手机上。”随着他的话音，戴斯蒙的手机果然响了起来，他手忙脚乱地掏出手机的时候，听到艾登在头顶低沉的嗓音：“晚上见。”

等他再抬起头时，私法制裁者只留给他一个匆匆离开的背影，戴斯蒙于是低下头，点开了晚上任务的定位地图。但有一阵子，他的视线在地图上飘着，却只看到在鹰眼视觉里的金色残像。

艾登当时确实在笑。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 恭喜狗哥觉醒信仰之跃技能，加入兄弟会指日可待（x

05

黑暗是他的保护伞。

但寂静却是他的敌人。

私法制裁者已经惯于行走在人群和噪音之中，如今他们反而成为挥向他的利刃，使他不得不再次求助于夜色的掩护。他靠在墙角的内侧，等待着一束手电筒的光芒从另一条走道离开。当那道光转向时，艾登迅速地轻步向前，贴着门闪进了他目标的那个房间。

然而在全然的黑暗中，要找到他所需要的东西几乎不可能，光线却又有引来警卫的危险，有狡狐之称的黑客不免有了片刻的犹豫，不同的方案在脑海里刚开始打转时，一声重物坠地的响动从走道的另一侧传来。

寂静中那声音显得无比清晰。

艾登谨慎地矮下身，以门的死角作为掩护，右手已然摸到了枪柄上。

原本令他十分警惕的那道手电筒的光消失了几秒钟，却又再次在门前亮起，但光线并没指向他的藏身之处。手持手电的人照亮的是自己的面容，金色的光芒正从那双眼睛里逐渐褪去，还原成温和的深褐，戴斯蒙.迈尔斯踏着近于无声的步伐走了过来。

“是我。”他悄声说。

艾登把手从枪上挪开时，瞳孔也随之收缩，他知道刺客没有理由出现在这里：“你跟踪我？”

“丁骨打给我，说你失联了。”戴斯蒙解释道，“我有那个……鹰眼，你知道的。梅德麦尔现在到处都是警察，各种广告牌都在播放你的影像，发生什么了？”

“戴米安干的好事。”

艾登不愿多说，戴斯蒙却用一种外行人的天真语气问：“你不能黑了它们吗？”

他看艾登的眼神似乎认为在电子世界中黑客是无所不能的，私法制裁者只好沉下嗓音，耐心地解答道：“他派了个收尾人从移动端上传我的影像，戴米安是个中好手，我无法进行精确定位。信号屏蔽的零件耗光了，我在外面走动太过危险，随时可能会被认出来。”

戴斯蒙唇角动了一下，还没来得及说出什么，门口晃过了一道来自远处的光。他立刻抿紧了嘴，将手里的照明工具塞进艾登怀里。刺客的袭击如闪电般迅猛，而重归黑暗的义警等待了几秒，直到另一个警卫的身躯怦然倒地，那双金色的眼睛在十几米外重新转向他。

艾登打开了灯。

在黑暗中能察觉到威胁对象的刺客反而被突如其来的光刺得猛眨了几下眼睛，才终于看清他们所处的是员工的储物间。艾登将手电筒抛回给他后，摘下了那顶标志性的棒球帽，连同他那手肘处磨得有些起毛的旧皮衣一起甩到了角落中，他在那些对他而言密码形同虚设的储物柜里挑挑拣拣，翻出一件外套来。

外套稍显短了些，但勉强还算合身。戴斯蒙走到他身边，难掩眼中的惊讶和揶揄。

“你潜入一个配有专业保安的公司，就为了偷一件衣服吗？”

“这是目的之一，”艾登转过身，将外套背面六角形的标志亮到刺客眼前，“这是布鲁姆在梅德麦尔安放服务器的分部，我需要进入ctOS的内部，借由它定位那个收尾人的GPS。戴米安算是学乖了，此人的IP一直在不停地跳跃，但ctOS能搜索到他究竟走了哪些信号塔。碉堡完成全面重启了吗？”

“丁骨联系我的时候还没有。”

“我想也是，否则他自己就能找到我。手机借我用下。”

戴斯蒙从兜里摸出手机递过去，看着艾登在屏幕的亮光中闪烁的绿瞳：“有什么计划吗？”

“机房的安保稍微严一些，不过这里的警惕性没有总部那么高，布鲁姆总部我曾经进去过。”艾登一边翻看着扫描记录一边回答，“搞定那个收尾人我们就回碉堡，刚刚妮琪的通话记录里有广播的声音，这一定是条可用的线索。”

他毫不客气地把手机揣进了自己口袋里，戴斯蒙知道手机在对方手里比在自己手里有用得多，他忍不住嘴角勾起了笑容：“没准你就这么走出去也没人认出你。你知道不，你应该时常换一身行头，你原本的形象太显眼了。”

这话从穿着一身几乎在反光的白衣潜入芝加哥最危险的地下拍卖会的人口中说出来，实在不怎么有说服力，艾登不禁嫌弃地瞟了一眼布鲁姆同色系的外衣：“免了，我又不是刺客，白色对我没有隐身效果。”

在又放倒了一票保安后，黑客用布鲁姆的服务器三角定位确定了收尾人的GPS就在附近的街区移动。艾登认为找个摄像头比他们在街上展开一场飞车追逐要安全低调得多，最终他们爬上了天台，戴斯蒙看着重新获得ctOS授权的同伴操控一双双金属之眼，锁定了一辆正在沿江移动的厢型车。

“你能远程关闭他的传输吗？”

“我能，”艾登冷淡地回答，“但我不打算那么做，我必须给戴米安一个答复。”

他转动着路边楼层上的摄像头，在那辆车原本前进的路线上炸开一个蒸汽管道，屏幕上一片白烟骤起，厢型车猛地急刹车，停在了几米开外。传输影像的收尾人想必料到自己已被私法制裁者发现，猎人由此成为了猎物。在一个短暂的停顿后，车身急转，车里的人似乎全力踩住油门，车辆重新冲上了另一侧跨江的大桥。

艾登正是在等这个转弯。

芝加哥水道纵横，跨河的桥梁为了让船只通行多数都能打开，而接通了整个城市的ctOS控制系统此刻就掌握在黑客的手指下。桥梁的中段断开升起时，飞驰的厢型车已经不及反应，它直直地冲出桥面，在水里溅起一片浪花。

梅德麦尔区循环着的广告牌也随之一暗，恢复了原本缤纷的内容。

那就是私法制裁者对他曾经的搭档的回应。

戴斯蒙压住了好奇心，在艾登无声地动着手指，张开数据网作为自己的武器时，刺客守在一旁，以警惕之心打量着天台空旷的四周，随时准备迎接可能突来的袭击。他胸膛里沉重的跳动使他不安，这种不安曾帮助他逃过很多次危险。

夜色在林立的高楼和折射着波光的水面之上显得美丽而静谧，风吹散了白日里笼罩在天空上的云层，吹去了本该降临的一场骤雨。

戴斯蒙将目光投向对面如明镜般光滑的高楼。

那里似乎什么都没有。

但深藏在血脉中的第六感却尖啸着对他示警，于是他猛地转过身，朝还在低头看着手机的义警扑过去。艾登猝不及防地被刺客按在天台那段狭窄的边缘后，后背撞击在冰凉的水泥地面上，而戴斯蒙低下头压住了他的肩膀，同时将胸口的温度紧紧贴在他的腰腹上。

子弹的破空声在寂静的夜中炸开。一架直升机随着声音从他们所在的大楼后侧升起，探照灯打在整齐分割的玻璃墙上，反射出一道道色泽冷硬的光幕。

不，方向不对，何况正在四处扫荡的探照灯还没有摸到他们这里。致命的子弹应该来自于另一侧平行的高楼。

狙击手。

艾登将视线转向十几米开外的楼梯间，他知道黑暗之中的猎手一定正在瞄准镜前等待着，等着他们从掩体后重新现身。如果他们的动作足够迅速，或许能避开另一次袭击，如同戴斯蒙先前做出的迅速判断一样：那可能意味着这个狙击手眼不够快，手不够稳——但他真的能赌吗？

何况那架藏着的直升机……虽说警察还没从这一带撤出，然而直升机恰好到来的巧合太过可疑。可能有人报警了，有人知道他会在这里，就算他们能成功躲进楼里，还要面临另一波搜查。

许多种撤退路线在他脑海里筑起构架，每一种的风险性都高得像是在搏命。刚撑起一点身体的刺客似乎读出了他的想法，低声说：“还有一条退路。”

戴斯蒙的语声末尾有一丝不甚明显的抽气，私法制裁者却敏锐地捕捉到了，艾登不由低下目光，扫视自己的合作者：他受伤了吗？刺客在朦胧的夜色里看起来面色如常，他的一只手臂仍然压在义警的胸前，力道大得惊人，这个动作很接近他们初识时的交手，只是那次是为了压制，现在却是保护。

艾登抬手握住对方的肩侧，想要确定自己的疑虑，以至于他花了两三秒钟才意识到戴斯蒙所说的“另一条退路”是指什么。

没有了棒球帽的掩护，他猛地瞪大的眼睛将抗拒清晰地印在了瞳孔上：“不行，何况——”

他没接受过那种玩命的训练。

何况倘若刺客真的有伤在身，还能做出那种完美的缓冲动作吗？

而戴斯蒙却朝他微笑，那双棕色的眼眸里有光点正在跳跃：“相信我。”

他的嗓音里仍然带着那种柔和的沙沙声，抓握上对方的领口的力度却是不容置疑的坚决。这确实是在黑暗中等待的狙击手无法料到的路线，戴斯蒙甚至没让他再考虑一秒，他几乎是被突然暴起的刺客拽着推过了护栏。

在探照灯飞过来的圆形光芒中，艾登看到他的合作者正踩上大楼的边缘站起身，稍微摇晃的身形证实了他的怀疑。伤口在侧腹。戴斯蒙用手捂了一下那片正在晕染开的红，与此同时，另一道犹豫的枪声终于响起。

但刺客已然跳了下去，如同一只展翅的鹰。

艾登就只是在下坠而已。冷冽的风自下而上压着他的双肩，在芝加哥斑斓的夜景中，他却仿佛看到天际的云层渐渐模糊成一片耀眼的金光。

他几乎是砸进了水里。

疼痛很好，但麻木却不妙。湍急的水流冲击着伤口，将火辣辣的疼痛冻得发麻，他的四肢也随之变沉了。他憋住一口气，挣扎着划动着手臂，试图让自己重新浮起，但漆黑冰冷的水却像黑洞一样将他吞没，世界正在他慢慢变窄的视线外封闭，直到有人紧紧揽住他的后背，将他拽出了水面。

戴斯蒙睁开眼，正对着天花板上白光的映照，他的瞳孔不适地收缩了一下。

“别动。”

低沉的声音从他的身侧响起，而能把关心说得像是警告的，戴斯蒙认识的人当中仅此一个。他偏过头去，正对上艾登沉潭一般的绿眼睛，冷白的灯光映在他的外套上，袖子染了一大片扎眼的血迹。尽管血迹似乎已经干了，仍显鲜艳的颜色昭示着那也不过是近几个小时的事。戴斯蒙猛地睁大眼睛，他想要说什么，喉咙里却不遂他意地发出了一声干咳。

“别动。”艾登重复道，“是你的血。”

不止是血迹。碉堡位处封闭的地下，戴斯蒙无法通过光线判断时间，但至少私法制裁者还没来得及换掉那件布鲁姆的外套，这大概也意味着并没过去多久。

他伸手摸索着自己记忆中的伤处，在侧腹摸到了整齐的针脚。

艾登注意到了他的动作：“贯穿伤。你运气很好，再偏一两公分，哪怕子弹没留在体内，怕是也要在医院留档了。”

戴斯蒙又试了一次，总算找回了自己的声音：“那谁帮我缝合的伤口？”

“我。”艾登言简意赅地回答。他沉默了片刻，或许那只有几秒钟，而戴斯蒙从他眼里闪烁的灯光中辨识出了不同寻常的犹豫，刺客于是努力地向后仰头，试图读懂对方的难言之语。他试探性地说：“谢谢？”

“抱歉。”私法制裁者同时道。

两人皆是一怔，但艾登终于还是赶在对方发问前开口：“这本来是我的私事，结果把你卷进来，连累你受伤了。”

他这样公私分明，戴斯蒙顿时抗议起来：“嘿，是谁带你跳楼的，回忆一下？”

然而艾登没有笑，他伸出手轻轻按了下年轻人的肩膀，将对方所有想要撑坐起来的可能性扼杀在萌芽之中。他把手停在那里，力度轻得戴斯蒙几乎感觉不到，比起第一次的命令句来，这一次私法制裁者的嗓音如同他手上的力道一样轻柔了许多。

“别起来。”他说，“我只说一次，你当时做出的是最迅速的决断——不管它有多么疯狂，而我才是那个本应在此之前找出另一条撤退路线的人。”

“你对自己太严格了。”戴斯蒙回答，他的手指动了动，几乎想去安慰地去够着对方的手臂，但肩膀上那道若有若无的轻触让他放弃了这个想法。最终他只是将脸朝着黑客偏过去一些，对他微笑：“这其实不是我受过最严重的伤。”

“看得出来，你的恢复力也令我惊讶。”

“我体质很好，或许我明天就能蹦跳着去找加尔诺呢。”

有那么几秒钟，艾登只是沉默地注视着他，眸色深暗。

“阿布斯泰戈。”他低声说。

“这其实真的不关他们的事，是先行者……我最开始跟你说的事你听了个开头就没再听了对吧？”

“随便你有什么外星人血统，”黑客总算笑了笑，“你要是不想撕裂伤口，别想着明天就能蹦蹦跳跳，表演你那些亡命特技。你的圣殿骑士没有动静……至少现在还没有，我会盯着他的。”

在他开口时，戴斯蒙又悄悄地努力了一次，终于以不牵动伤口的动作碰到了艾登的手臂。艾登停在他肩上的手指动了一下，似乎并不习惯这样的接触，但也没缩回手去。“谢了。”戴斯蒙真心诚意地说，“我们怎么回来碉堡的？”

“飞回来的。”艾登叹了口气，“——当然是找了艘小艇。你那时还有点清醒，我把你捞上来后呼叫丁骨来接我们，然后紧急处理了一下你的伤。”

“直升机怎么办？”

“用你的手机把它黑了。”

“那个狙击手……”

“你做出的是正确的判断。没有光源的情况下，他要重新寻找目标谈何容易，何况在那样的高度也无法再次瞄准。”

“所以他就……收枪回家了？”

“他只是个收尾人。”艾登平静地回答，“戴米安一定猜到了我可能会到哪里进行三角定位，我学到的技术大部分都是来自于他。他并不想置我于死地，他想要的是资料，那算是个警告。”

然而只要戴米安仍然把妮琪扣在手中，他们就永远会处于被动。刺客在沉思中下意识地收紧了手指，等到他突然惊觉过来时，他松开握着的对方的手臂，抬起头来：“我能——”

“你应该休息。丁骨正在分析我妹妹电话里的背景音，这次戴米安过分得意，我们应该能借此揪住他的尾巴。”

他话音才落，刚被他提到的那位黑客已经推门而入，丁骨没有事先敲门，嘴里却发出了模拟敲门的声音：“当当。你的录音搞定了，我看等我什么时候想退休，光靠搞音效就能发一笔。查查你的邮件吧，顾着一个人类而不是你的手机对你来说倒真稀奇。”

艾登没理会他话中调侃的意味，低头飞快地划动了几下手机：“水厂，布兰登。”他从闪烁的屏幕前抬起眼来：“多谢。”

“先把你这身衣服换掉，”丁骨几乎皱起了鼻子，以不赞成的目光斜视着他，“不然怕是你一踏出这个门，条子闻着味都能来了。”

艾登站起身，拔掉了手机的充电线。那只始终轻按在伤员肩上的手便松开了，戴斯蒙早从他们这几句简短的对话中抓住了蛛丝马迹：“你打算今晚就去？”

“避免夜长梦多。”艾登将沾了血的风衣脱下来甩在一旁，从衣柜里翻出了与他惯常穿的行头类似的一件皮外套，让戴斯蒙更加确信自己这些时日是在鸠占鹊巢。他把外套挂在手肘上，然后转过身来，拉高的毛衣领口蹭过他的下颌，白毛衣袖子上同样印着一块块血渍，没戴帽子也没穿外套的私法制裁者显得格外不同，灯影落在他的眼睫上，平添了一分温度。

“要喝水找丁骨。”他说，“不必担心，加尔诺的动静我会盯着，你要做的事就是尽快恢复。晚安，戴斯蒙.迈尔斯。”

床上的伤员若有所思地眨了眨眼。

“你又叫我的全名了。”

他的话让艾登顿住了脚步，不解地皱起了眉：“什么？”

“有时候你会用我的全名称呼我，”戴斯蒙说，他抬起眼，那是个不确定的笑容。作为一位刺客，他始终显得太柔软、太无辜，或许那也正是使他成为刺客的特性：“肯定有什么规律，早晚有一天我会想出来的。”

艾登的皱着的眉头渐渐展开，最终他只是摇了摇头。他没有再说什么，白色的衣角便消失在门后。

丁骨耸了耸肩，用后背推上了门。他似乎从戴斯蒙那些无意义的玩笑话中咂摸出了什么有趣的信息，他抱起手臂，手指颇有节奏地在上臂旁敲打着：“他要帮你盯那个阿布斯泰戈的人？那个人是不是在梅洛特酒店入住？”

戴斯蒙困惑地将目光转向年长的黑客，后者站在本就昏暗的灯光的外围，将晦暗不明的面容藏在阴影里，而让明亮照到年轻人朝他转过来的脸上。

“就艾登传给我的资料来看是的，梅洛特很有名吗？”

“你是真的不知道？梅洛特是他开始的地方。”

“我没听说过这个地方。”

丁骨向前迈了一步，脱出了那道阴影后，他看向戴斯蒙的表情有些好笑。他拉过了先前艾登坐的椅子，岔开腿坐到床尾：“戴米安和艾登就是在梅洛特酒店被人反黑的，对方后来派了收尾人追杀他们，制造了那场导致莉娜.皮尔斯死亡的车祸，也造就了现在这个忘了给自己定休息闹钟的义警。我看那些被甩棍拯救的市民们怕是还得感谢这个神秘的幕后黑手哩。”

戴斯蒙瞪大了眼，他嘴唇动了动，尚未发出的声音却被丁骨用一个手势阻止，又咽了回去。

后者伸出一根手指，在自己的脸上虚画了一个圈：“我看起来很像忏悔神父吗？”

“没有你这么摇滚的神父。”戴斯蒙只好苦笑道，“真有这么明显？”

“全写在你脸上了。咱们就别拐弯抹角了，根本没有什么狗屁圣殿骑士，对不？”

“其实还是有的。”

丁骨意外地扬了扬眉：“他们确实在追杀我？”

“这也是真的。”

“有意思，最假的部分反而是真的，你的谎言里真话还挺多。”ctOS的创始人双手交握，手肘搭上了膝盖。他倾身向前，原本轻快的声音随即沉了下去：“实话说，这其实不关我事，但我确实看不明白你围着艾登打转到底想干什么。”

戴斯蒙抬起眼，久久地望着天花板上那盏昏暗的白灯，当他再次与丁骨的视线相碰时，灯光落进那双棕色的眼睛里，覆上了一层隔绝了所有真实情感的轻薄的隔膜。

“圣殿骑士是真的，我在追查他们也是真的。”他轻声回答，“而你和这些事都有莫大牵涉，我没有说谎。”

他停顿了一下，在他眼中的那层膜似乎开裂了，有些情绪随着垂下的眼瞳倾泻而出。

“但兄弟会让我来芝加哥，”他说，“确实另有目的。”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一点点感情进展。突然雨中约会（其实并没有

06

特瑞尔.弗里曼在急转弯时踩到一洼水坑，他脚下滑了一下，险些撞翻了旁边的垃圾桶。但他挥舞着手臂稳住了身体，再次开始玩命地向前狂奔，他差点摔的这一下缩短了跟后面穷追不舍之人的距离，他能听到那步伐声已经越来越近了。

在慌乱之中，他钻进了一条巷子，气喘吁吁地绕过了两堆杂物，一堵墙横在他面前。

死路。

弗里曼绝望地急奔几步，猛地拍了一下墙，口中一迭声喊着“操”转过头来。在他身后十几步开外，戴着棒球帽的高大身影也停了下来，一个银闪闪的玩意儿在他手上抖开了。弗里曼于是颤颤巍巍地举起了手中的枪。

雨水从他的后颈滑下，流进领口中，或许是因为那种寒冷他才会抖得扣不住扳机。

一个星期前，他在电视新闻上看到过这家伙——当时女主播怎么说来着？“千万不要接近嫌犯，他被认为携带武器且非常危险，他不但充满暴力，还可能精神不太稳定”，诸如此类。然后这个人……这个警方通缉了几个月都没能抓到的危险人物突如其来地从天而降，弗里曼连保险栓都没来得及拉开就落荒而逃。

“我会开枪的！”他伸出左手竭力稳住了手里的武器，朝着对方嘶吼了一声。

私法制裁者用帽檐和面罩之间露出的一双绿眼睛注视着他。

“三个星期前，你失业了。”

他的嗓音出奇的冷静，除了陈述事实外，听不出其中有任何偏向的感情。弗里曼也顾不得对方是从哪个鬼地方知道这件事的，他脑子里突然零零散散地蹦出许多关于义警的传闻——好的那些，称赞狡狐是弱者的保护者的那些。他突然决定赌一把，但还不敢丢掉手中的砝码：“就是那个人渣炒了我的！可我半点错都没犯，我去求他，我说我还有个六岁的孩子要抚养，我求他再宽限一段时间，他妈的混蛋一点同情都没有。他说弗里曼……”

“弗里曼，”私法制裁者说，“把枪给我。”

甩棍仍然稳稳拿在他的右手中，他伸出了另一只手，弗里曼不禁后退了半步，后背贴上了墙壁。

“这外头有那么多该死的混蛋！”他不甘心地大吼，“那些搅得街区不得安宁的帮派！电视台天天报道腐败的政客！你怎么不去收拾他们，你为什么非得要盯着我？！”

义警没有回答，没有评判，没有收回伸出的手。年轻的单亲父亲这才发觉，自己的背后已经被浸透了，那不是雨水，那是冷汗。他揣上这个沉甸甸的玩意儿，在附近转悠了好几天，终于瞥见了他以前的主管，当时——当时他的决心好像很强烈，好像这件事非做不可，现在眼前却浮现出儿子前一天趴在桌上涂鸦的影子来。要是义警几分钟前没出现，要是他被以谋杀罪起诉……要是他进了监狱……

他的手随之垂了下去：“可是他瞧见我了，他看到我的脸了……”

“我会跟他谈谈的。”私法制裁者说，他的声音冷静依旧，于是弗里曼对这个一句劝慰的话都没说过的人屈服了，他交出了枪，塌着肩膀，失魂落魄地踩着水花走了。

艾登用外套的袖子擦了擦那支枪，将它随手塞进了附近的垃圾桶。他拉下了面罩，在潮湿的空气中呼了口气，ctOS威胁度的提示音终于平息。追着一个比自己起码年轻十岁的人跑过好几条街道着实是件累人的事，值得庆幸的是这几条巷子都较为僻静，雨天的行人更显稀少，才总算没又收获一叠尖叫和几个报警电话。

他转出巷口，拐上了朝向歌剧院的主路。

雨势已经很小了，打伞的人寥寥无几，只有几位怕花了妆容的女士在遮蔽下匆匆路过。街道显得很冷清，艾登看了看手机，没有新的消息，于是他抹掉屏幕上零星的水珠，将它揣进了衣兜里。

他才抬眼，便隐约瞥见了一个熟悉的身影。

可能搞错了，这种款式的卫衣还挺常见的，何况下雨时会戴上兜帽也再平常不过——

然后那个身影恰好转过来，本该在碉堡养伤的刺客与刚解决完犯罪事件的义警在太阳歌剧院前面面相觑。

“你在这儿干吗？”艾登忍不住抬手揉了揉额头，他加重了语气：“你可是通缉犯。”

“嗯，”戴斯蒙说，“你也是啊？”

“我只是被警方通缉而已。”

“谢谢你这么看得起阿布斯泰戈。”刺客像是压根不知道自己处于怎样的危险中，反而朝他安抚地微笑，“不过芝加哥毕竟不是他们的主场，而且丁骨说你帮我在ctOS当中屏蔽了我的资料……”

“那个不是我做的。”

“唔，反正，丁骨说你给我加了无法识别面部的木马之类的，我也不太懂。不过我觉得出来走走也没关系，因为我闲得要长蘑菇了，而且丁骨说如果我敢在碉堡里练习飞檐走壁弄坏任何一块他心爱的储备主板他就……”

艾登不由打断了他：“所以你到底在做什么？”

“打卡。”戴斯蒙理所当然地回答。

“什么？”

“城市打卡。”年轻人重复道，挥了挥手里的手机，“就是你给我装的那个程序，它真的棒极了。我基本上只待过纽约，那几年也没去找过有没有旅游指南什么的，上个月我在意大利，其实我还挺想四处转转的，但是露西说……反正还有很多事要做。我还以为我再也不能像这样，”他想了想，找到了一个形容词：“这样普通。”

他又在那样笑了。而艾登几乎觉得无法直视，一个一周前才被子弹在侧腹上开了个洞的人不好好养伤跑出来像个游客一样在景点打卡可能是他见过最荒谬的事，甚至连不带降落伞和钩锁时用跳楼作为逃生路线都要往后排。

“所以谢谢。”戴斯蒙真诚地说。

私法制裁者无声地叹了口气。被他一手拉起的小团队里个个都是怪人，但自从这位超越他的领域里的常识的刺客加入进来后，他感觉自己叹气的次数比起以前不止翻倍。

“我没想到你真的会用它。”他走过去，从对方手里拿过手机，“它还有些其他功能，比如你可以搜索附近其他的景点，设置最短的导航路径，有些景点有推荐的天气和时段，如果我们使用雨天作为过滤搜索你就能找到……像现在这样。”

戴斯蒙看了看手机：“植物园离这里不太远。”

“正好我也要去那附近调查一起可能发生的犯罪。”

“那我们可以过去抓个罪犯，顺便打个卡，看看植物园？”

“我去抓罪犯。”艾登强调说，“你去打卡——就当做是热身运动。”

稀疏的雨点落在他们之间，在砖石的人行道上洇出了几个深色的小点。义警走得不算快，他双手插在兜里，帽檐下还是那张没有透露出任何情绪的脸，但戴斯蒙从细节里发觉他的脚步声并不着急，至少不像他说的，有一个亟待解决的犯罪事件。

刺客没有戳破，只是在一旁跟上了他步伐的节奏。寂静的街道上沙沙的风声同脚步声融在一起。

“什么的热身运动？”他问道。

“既然你的复健行为能让丁骨担心起他的主板，我认为今晚是该去会会你的圣殿骑士了。”

事情是从艾登在他的床前郁郁寡欢地切苹果开始的。在戴斯蒙中弹的第二天，他从朦胧的梦中醒来时，私法制裁者就坐在一旁，正用小刀把苹果分成八瓣，冷白的光落在他的皮衣外套上，戴斯蒙一时掐算不好时间。

“嗨，”他只得说，“早上好？”

艾登把盘子搁在一旁的杂物柜上：“不太早了，不过还算是上午。”

“营救你妹妹的行动成功了吗？”

“还好。我把妮琪和小杰送走了，她答应我会离开伊利诺伊州。”

“她要去哪？”戴斯蒙下意识地问了一句，随即意识到这不是自己该过问的事：“抱歉，我不是有意要打探……”

“没关系，我也不知道。”艾登回答，绿眼睛在帽檐的阴影下如同平静的深潭，“这对他们更安全。”

“你会忍不住去查的。”

他是在安慰自己吗？艾登一时有些拿不准戴斯蒙的意思，但他已经知道对方的为人，至少不是在嘲讽。老旧的电灯在寂静中发出轻声的嗡鸣，年轻刺客仰躺着，在光线里眨着眼，即使他没有牵动嘴角，他的眼睛却几乎是在微笑。

“我不会，”艾登终于说，“而且我也不可能查到。”

“你可是个黑客。”

“不意味着我什么都能查到，你一定对我有什么误会。”

“根本没有，我知道你是无所不能的。”那理应是个玩笑，但戴斯蒙的神色却渐渐显得严肃，“因为你认为你把妹妹送走后，你再也没有后顾之忧了。我刚才一眼看见你，就觉得你像是在谋划着准备跟什么人同归于尽。”

他可能说对了，艾登沉默片刻，才突然惊觉有人正轻轻握着他的手指。年轻人的一只手不知何时悄悄探出被单，覆上了他的手，戴斯蒙似乎也没怎么用力，只是随意地把手搭在那里，他的手心上有硬茧，那应该是年幼时的训练留下的刻痕。

“或许吧，我只是还没找到那个人。”不知为何，艾登并不想挪开那只手，恰到好处的温度正熨帖着他的手指，至少这证明刺客已经从失血当中恢复过来，总归是好事——他如此说服自己，可那并不是令他安心纵容对方的原因。最终他只是低下眼，注视着对方：“你呢？戴斯蒙.迈尔斯，你还有什么后顾之忧吗？”

戴斯蒙朝他笑了笑：“我也不清楚。我觉得我牵挂的挺多，我会在这里，可能就是因为顾虑太多了。”

“奥利维耶.加尔诺没有他那位同僚低调，而且——他也并不想跟奎恩合作，他一直和南方社团保持着谨慎的距离，住在梅洛特酒店内似乎只是为了证明他也无意与奎恩为敌。但他雇佣了一些独立的收尾人，这些人嘴巴还算严，可黑道上难免有些风言风语，从加尔诺这一周的行动路线来看，他到芝加哥的目的也很明显了。”

“这座城市，”艾登说，点亮了碉堡那些令人眼花缭乱的屏幕，一幕幕摄像头下的阴影闪烁着出现，“一半属于布鲁姆，另一半在黑帮的掌控中，而阿布斯泰戈要突入芝加哥的策略，似乎是融合布鲁姆，渗透并最终吞并黑帮。”

“你也说过，奎恩是个老头子，等他什么时候一死，南方社团势必会有一番争权夺利。我发现加尔诺几次出行的时间点恰好和我跟的一条军火交易商的线索相合，现今芝加哥17%无法解决的罪案都出现了类似的无法追溯来源的大型军火的痕迹，如果阿布斯泰戈正是这背后的供应者，只要南方社团有什么变动，他们就能轻易将黑白两道收入囊中。”

“不过那家伙还有条暗线。”丁骨接口说，“防火墙挺麻烦，并不是说我们无法突入，但是强行突破要么是毁掉这条线，要不就是被踢出来，总之一引起对方的警觉可就完蛋了。稳妥的办法就是——反正你也听不懂对吧？”

戴斯蒙乖巧地点点头，丁骨翻了个白眼，转过头去敲了几下键盘，而艾登把手按在了刺客肩膀上：“我们得进去，从内部进去。”

随着丁骨的敲敲打打，屏幕上出现了一格格酒店内外的影像，戴斯蒙抬起头，注视着那些大厅里拎着行李等待办理手续的人，保安正在楼层之间巡视，某个像是宴会会场布置的地方……花园……奇怪的是，酒店外似乎停了不少记者的车辆。

“就是说你们得去梅洛特接入内网。”丁骨直起身，挑眉看着那些记者车，“你可真会挑日子，今晚奎恩在酒店有个慈善活动，市长也会到场演讲，安保一定相当严密。”

“也意味着奎恩会把大部分安保都调到会场附近的几层，”艾登回答，“这其实是我们的机会。酒店的蓝图和三维图应该都弄清楚了？”

ctOS之父拍了下胸口：“这还用说？”

艾登转头把一把小零件塞进了戴斯蒙手里，在后者探问的目光中，他沉着声说：“这是诱弹，我先教你怎么用。”

事情似乎进行得很顺利，在市长发表幸运奎恩是一个多么博爱的人的空话时，艾登已经黑入监控系统，关闭了一层的监视器，并在酒店的大厅里制造了一个假的火警。警报器尖叫时，不明所以的旅客开始骚动，监控室里的人出来检查线路，而几名仅剩的保安也在报警器附近聚集搜索可能的原因。他们于是趁这个时候潜入大厅，混进了人群中。

历时一年多，艾登再次回到了这个大厅。

从这里开始，他的人生就此分崩离析，而梅洛特却没什么变化，大厅的灯光仍然是一种能令远道而来的旅客感到安心的暖黄色，绿植点缀着边角，连ATM机的位置都纹丝不动。义警抬起头，正对着他的是已经被关闭的摄像头，他注视着摄像头，金属之眼仿佛也正在凝视他。

他永远无法挽回那次错误造成的一切后果，但他不会在同一个地方犯两次错。

“我去监控室，等我的信号。”他低声对同伴说。戴斯蒙什么也没问，但眼中的担心溢于言表，艾登于是补充道：“梅洛特所用的都是电控锁，只要电力中断就形同虚设。”

戴斯蒙错愕地睁大眼睛：“我倒不是担心这个。”

说着，他伸手握了握对方那只没揣进兜里的手，手指擦过了私法制裁者裹着半个手掌的粗毛衣袖口：“小心。”

艾登也有些意外，他扬了扬眉，几乎在微笑：“我又不是准备表演亡命特技的人。”

当火警的尖啸声停止时，他们悄无声息地分开了。

正如艾登所言，梅洛特所有的门锁都是电控的，当停电猝不及防地降临在整个酒店时，门锁自动松开了。刺客拉上了兜帽，轻轻扭了一下那扇鹰眼视觉中金色的门，房门毫无抗拒地为他敞开，他就像一个幽魂一样轻轻踏进了黑箱的房间中。

他才刚进门，房门“哒”地一声锁住了，灯光倏然亮起，电力的突然恢复让刺眼的光猝不及防地直射在戴斯蒙的瞳孔上，他为此猛地眨了一下眼，几乎本能地后退了半步。

黑客们的情报终于还是出了点错，奥利维耶.加尔诺今晚约了车队护送，艾登认为他有另一个交易要进行，但实际上他本人并没离开酒店。他坐在一把正面向门的椅子上，手里握着一把枪。

枪口平平稳稳地对着刺客。

加尔诺戴着一副眼镜，头上已经开始有些谢顶了，他有一股十足的商人范儿，无论如何都不像是一个秘密组织的高层。他的姿势却是一个习惯了用枪的人才有的，保险栓已经拉开，扣在扳机上的手指没有丝毫的抖动，而在一片灰白的鹰眼中，戴斯蒙能看到对准他的也不只是这一柄枪。

“你可是让我等了好久。”圣殿骑士皮笑肉不笑地说，“真是意外之喜啊，17号。”

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最后一根稻草掉落倒计时中  
> 一个突如其来的告白，狗哥再次现场表演一个注孤生（x

07

奥利维耶.加尔诺微微转了下肩膀，让自己更舒服些，他的枪口仍然稳稳地对着刺客。

“几个星期前，我有一位同事在芝加哥失踪。”他用一种慢悠悠的语调作为开场白，属于加拿大人的口音不易察觉地从他的唇齿间滚动而出，“当天晚上，他的电脑被入侵，盗走了许多重要文件。南方社团半个军队的雇佣保安都在那里，除了同楼层被打得七零八落那几个，其他人在警报拉响之前什么都没察觉到。即使在警察逐层搜索下，也没能抓到这个胆大包天的小偷。”

戴斯蒙没有动。他沉默如石像般地定在原地，他知道自己需要拖延一点时间，但在还没弄明白对方想要什么之前，他不敢贸然行动。

“一个来去无声的隐形人，这很容易想到芝加哥也多了些正在打洞的小耗子。”加尔诺好整以暇地说，“你们的兄弟会，被陈腐的信仰所禁锢之人，还在徒劳地反抗阿布斯泰戈创造的时代洪流。就像几千年来，你们一度手握力量，却害怕去使用它。”

“不过我没料到竟能逮到一条大鱼。上个月你似乎还在意大利，谁知道你居然会自投罗网呢。”圣殿骑士甚至朝他笑了笑，那是猎人看着落入陷阱时志得意满的笑容，“你相当不健谈啊，跟我听说的差不多。”

“要是你们觉得还能逼我回到Animus……”

加尔诺的面孔突然阴沉下去。

“你当然得回到Animus上，尽管你在罗马杀死了几个我们的人，可我们还是打算客客气气地请你回到Animus上。我这么说也是出于对公司财产的保护，如果你试图反抗，带回你的尸体也是不错的选择——技术在不断发展，迈尔斯，读取基因记忆不再需要活体了。”

戴斯蒙抓住了对方话中的漏洞：“要是你们真不在乎我是死是活，刚才这几分钟都够你杀死我上百次了。”

“我承认死人不如活的那么便利，但这也并非什么无法克服的障碍。不过我不是个野蛮人，能用语言解决的，何必诉诸暴力。”加尔诺以一种宽容外行人的语气回答，“你倒是没有轻举妄动，让我来猜猜你心里盘算些什么：你在等艾登.皮尔斯？”

刺客凝视着他，眼中流过金色的火光。

艾登还没来得及踏出监控室的门，电灯的亮光就蓦然在他头顶上炸开。

突如其来的变故和强烈的光线让他不适地眨着眼，他反射性地抬起脸来，然后才意识到发生了什么事。

备用电源。但——ctOS控制的是区域性的电力供应，梅洛特怎么会有不属于ctOS控制的备用电源？

在最初的惊愕过后，私法制裁者迅速地重拾理性，他退回到门侧。骤然停电或许会让那些被困大厅的保安慌成一团，现在电力恢复后应该会有几个人陆续返回，而他绝不能让他们拉响警报，他掏出甩棍，用抵上墙的后背关上了监控室的灯，在电器运行的嗡嗡声中耐心等待。

对面屏幕里的摄像头影像也正在逐一恢复，一个个小电视的光映在他的面容上，也映出了门口的轮廓。

艾登在第一个保安的脚踏入监控室的门时一棍砸在对方的后颈上，然后他伸臂接住倒下的躯体，避免沉重的落地声引发警觉。他将这一个昏迷不醒的保安拖到墙后，正值又一个脚步声渐渐靠近。

第二个也没能发出惊呼声。

他迈进门后与义警迎面相撞，而后者掰住他还没来得及掏枪的手腕，另一手的甩棍便落在他的下腹上。保安痛得弯下了腰，正好给了对手用手肘猛击他的脑后的机会，艾登把第二个甩到第一个旁边时，另一只手已经摸到枪上。

M1911的枪口扫过门外的视野，监控室前显得异常安静。没有第三个。

艾登收起了武器，当他掏出手机时，信号明明白白显示为断开，梅洛特不在ctOS的网络系统中了，而这该死的备用电源似乎还附带启动了某种信号屏蔽器。他不抱希望地尝试联络丁骨，但耳机里只是毫不意外地传来了一阵电流声。

义警转而大步走到监控屏前，开始着手调动着酒店中的每一个摄像头，最终找到了他们的目标区域：酒店三层一处走廊的摄像头的信号传输被人关闭了，屏幕上只剩下了一片雪花。

看来阿布斯泰戈知道梅洛特有备用电源，并且奥利维耶.加尔诺早有准备。艾登不及细想这中间出了什么差错，但他立刻意识到贸然闯过去怕是无济于事，当务之急还是尽快找出另一处电源。

这个监控室对他没用了。

他才要迈出门，身后的屏幕突然响起了一个声音。

“我要你替我办件事，伊拉克先生。”

那声音暗哑又冷血，尾音里带着属于老年人的嘶嘶气音。艾登停下了脚步。

他转过身，一块块监控画面中突兀的雪花屏以空白的面目对着他，但德莫特.奎恩的声音继续说道：“布伦克斯和皮尔斯，得给他们一个强烈的警告。有必要就攻击他们的家人。”

“他不会来了。”加尔诺说，“不过我得感谢他，帮我们找到了你。”

戴斯蒙一时沉默不语，似乎在思考隐藏在圣殿骑士这句话背后的深意。兜帽的阴影落在他的脸上，加尔诺观察着他，却没能在他脸上读出任何信息。

“如果这是离间，你应该更努力些。”他最终说，“所以我还没想明白你是什么意思。”

加尔诺故作惊讶地张开了嘴：“离间？你说得对，没必要费那个事儿。在你第一次盗取资料时，显然易见有个黑客在帮助你，只是当时我们以为是你们兄弟会内部的人。想不到你真是胆大包天，要不就是你们刺客人才凋零，竟然找了个收尾人。”

“他不是什么收尾人。”

“他当然是了。你到底以为他是什么人？他的名声在黑道里挺响亮，在通缉令上也不遑多让，阿布斯泰戈调查过这些在芝加哥掀风搅雨的人。而在私法制裁者的身份被公布的那天，正好在布鲁姆的梅德麦尔分部发生了枪击事件，有人受伤，我们以为是皮尔斯，结果血样分析显示的结果是你，你都想不到我有多惊喜。”

“当时那个狙击手——”

“啊哦，那可不关我的事，一定是皮尔斯惹下的私仇。你可找了个自身难保的合作者，17号，现在黑白两道有无数人想要他的脑袋，不过我们倒是用得着他。你知道德莫特.奎恩是他的大仇人吗？不知道？他跟奎恩无论谁干掉了谁，我们都乐见其成，毕竟就算是阿布斯泰戈想拔除南方社团也并不轻松，他干的事跟你们刺客很像，都是在以卵击石。”

“如果他真能做到，我倒是要给他鼓鼓掌。”圣殿骑士下了结论，“然后再跟他谈谈ctOS的控制权问题，但我是个务实的人，咱们还是先来解决眼前的问题吧。”

操他的幸运奎恩。

有那么一瞬间，艾登只是浑身冰冷地站在原地，直到血液重新回流到心脏中。他用力地呼吸了一次，强迫自己去梳理所有已知的事：他一直在追踪着一个幽灵，在层层叠叠蛛丝般的线索背后，这个幽灵抹除了自己在ctOS里留下的痕迹，靠的若非技术便是权限，而现在酒店里就另有一个不受ctOS控制的系统，当布鲁姆几乎掌控了整个芝加哥时，是谁在幕后用悬丝走线牵扯着布鲁姆呢？

一切都联系起来了。

梅洛特是他的起点，显然也将是他的终点。然而——这个音频，这个不早不晚地在此刻播放的音频，来源于某个觊觎着南方社团的阴影，它的目的简直昭然若揭。

义警咬了咬牙。

他没有时间。他可以等，他已经等了太久，但他还可以等。

奎恩是个不折不扣的控制狂，能够反制布鲁姆的备用配电室一定在左近他办公室的地方，那就是在酒店高层。艾登凭着自己看过酒店蓝图的记忆，三步并两步奔到了最近的电梯前：慈善活动所在的上下几层楼想必布满了守卫，在没有ctOS帮助的情况下，乘电梯上楼基本等同于在自杀。

可他没有时间。

私法制裁者绷紧了神经，侧身缩在电梯门边的角落里，注视着闪烁着的楼层标号。当电梯轻微晃动着停下，伴随着“叮”的一声，门渐渐打开一条缝隙，艾登举枪朝右下方瞄准，对方才刚来得及重新将枪口的位置对准他，大口径的子弹已经穿透这个帮派分子大腿。在此人疼得一个踉跄，身躯尚未扑到地面上时，艾登将枪换到左手，矮下身从电梯门左侧滑出去，将另一侧的保安铲倒在地，右手利落地用甩棍在对方的脑后抖开。

但他抢占的先机也就到此为止。

剩下的两个帮派分子在他不及起身时猛地扑过来扭住了他的双臂。义警本能地挣了一下，冰冷的枪口戳在了他的太阳穴旁，德莫特.奎恩佝偻着后背，拄着拐杖朝他走过来。

“你可真是阴魂不散啊，皮尔斯。”他脸上挂着不善的微笑，圆眼镜遮掩着一双冷血的眼睛。

“滚开。”艾登低沉着声音回答，“我不是来找你的。”

奎恩发出啧啧之声：“你无视我的警告，一再闯进我的地盘大打大闹，现在又要撇清不是在针对我？你是个聪明人，聪明人应该知道什么时候要收手。”

私法制裁者定定地望着他。帽檐的阴影下，他的绿眼睛亮得慑人。

“是你下了那个暗杀令。有个6岁小女孩的人命账，迟早有一天我会向你讨回来。”

“原来你就为了这点小事？”芝加哥的无冕之王动了动眉毛，“每天都有十数万人死去，找我解决问题的人多如牛毛，我可记不住那么多事情。”

说罢，他耸了下肩，单方面结束了这段对话。

艾登注视着奎恩的背影消失在门后，钳制着他的帮派分子抓着他的肩膀，朝他的腿踹了一下。义警趁着自己膝盖弯下的时刻，手肘顺势向后，狠狠撞在其中一个的下腹上，随即他扭过对方持枪的手腕，毫不犹豫地朝另一个扣下扳机。

子弹爆在对方眉心，血浆迸溅的电光火石之间，艾登反手将那把枪口抵上了枪的主人的下颚。

火花贴着皮肤炸裂。

私法制裁者丢开了那把不算顺手的枪，两具躯体前后砰然倒地。喷涌的血液大部分都溅落在他的帽子上，于是艾登摘下帽子甩了甩，擦掉落在他脸上的一抹粘稠。

他必须找到配电室。

“你非常冷静，”圣殿骑士说，“确实令我钦佩，Animus的训练真是了不起。”

“使我冷静的不是基因记忆，是你的错判。”

加尔诺扬了扬眉，刺客的眼睛已经完全浸在金色中，他知道那是先行者血脉留下的一种特殊的视觉，但在光线之下，这种能力毫无用武之地。胜券在握之人不介意如同猫逗老鼠一般耍弄他的猎物：“这么说，你还在等皮尔斯？”

戴斯蒙在微笑。在阿布斯泰戈的视像资料中，他从来不笑，除了基因序列中具有高比例的第一文明DNA外，他似乎是个极为普通的人，现在他微笑时的模样却像是他那几位曾令敌人闻风丧胆的先祖。

“你们永远抓不住他。”他回答。

他的话音方落，灯光无声无息地熄灭。

几乎在黑暗降临后的第一秒，枪声响起。加尔诺的反应确实很快，但早有准备的刺客比他更快，戴斯蒙悄无声息地扑向身体的一侧，同时将早在手里攥着的诱弹向反方向掷过去。在那一瞬间，他完全没有记起这些小零件的正确用法，他需要的只是一些声响。

子弹几乎是擦着他的肩膀飞过去。

当他落地的时候，房间里的另外两杆枪也同时射击——朝着诱弹的方向而去。

在那片混乱声中，加尔诺很难立刻判断他真正的位置，而戴斯蒙却早在鹰眼视觉里标记出了他的目标，这给他争取了一秒的先机。

一秒就够了。

刺客的手肘接触到地面的瞬间，他借力腾空而起，左手向上翻去，锋利无比的凶刃自腕口安静地弹出。当那柄利刃刺向他时，圣殿骑士才来得及朝刺客刚才落地的位置射出第二枪。

加尔诺永远没有第三枪的机会，袖剑已经插进他的喉咙。

剩下的两个佣兵不足为惧。他们转身很慢，矮着身子躲在桌子后面，在漆黑中慌乱地朝着四面八方挥动枪口，戴斯蒙从他们的头顶悄然落下时，他们甚至不知道死神的影子降在自己身上。

佣兵的身体瘫倒在地，而戴斯蒙在吞噬一切的黑暗中站起身，他用力闭了一下眼睛，祈祷自己张开眼睛时还能看到那种视觉残像。

还没结束。

他睁开眼，穿过黑暗，穿透层层壁障，注视着幽灵般的人影，风衣下摆在那个奔跑的身影后飞扬，最终化作空气中的一条金线。刺客没有半秒踌躇，他跟了上去，他跑过空无一人的走道，跑过人声嘈杂的大堂。

远没有结束。

艾登打空了最后一个弹匣。

他摸索着挪动到另一处掩体后，收起了枪，将甩棍攥在手心里，他没有抖开它，只是安静地等待着。冰冷的金属贴在他的手心中，他侧耳聆听对方搜寻时的脚步声，但什么也没有。他的敌人也在等待。

义警没有天真地以为所有武装都已撤去，他估算着剩下的人，估算着电力恢复需要的时间。他一只手摸到衣兜里的手机，随时准备着再一次来场停电。

黑暗中忽有风声。

伴随着几声枪响，咒骂与惨呼随之而来，在枪口的火光中，他看到了一对金色的瞳孔。

“戴斯蒙？”

有一具躯体砸在地上时，金色的眼睛转了过来。

“是我。”刺客轻声回答。

一切归于安静时，ctOS控制的电力恢复了。在突如其来的光亮中，两双已经习惯了黑暗的眼睛同时不适地合上了半秒钟，私法制裁者站起来时，戴斯蒙才刚刚收起他的袖剑。刺客的白外套像是在万圣节恶作剧里被血浆糊了半身，他收起的袖剑上还在滴血，那情景过于不真实，反而让人感觉不出可怕。而黑客也不遑多让，只是他的皮风衣颜色较深，看起来不那么显眼，他收起了甩棍。

戴斯蒙则四处张望：“哇哦，在配电室跟人枪战，真是……”

“愚蠢至极？”

“我想说的是这挺酷。”戴斯蒙抬起右手擦了擦脸，但那似乎效果不佳，他在被袖子蹭开的血迹中朝艾登微笑，“是有点……危险，不过很厉害。”

艾登哼了一声，他划开手机，扫描附近的武装，确认他们是否已经安全了：“比不上你。要从这儿出去，我得跟人解释说我们是在预演万圣节派对。”

“万圣节都过去一周了。”戴斯蒙笑了一下，他的表情渐渐凝重起来：“加尔诺想用奎恩绊住你。他是不是……？”

“奎恩跑了。早晚我能逮到他，我担心的不是这个。我一直在想到底哪里出了纰漏，阿布斯泰戈怎么会知道要给你设圈套——而我还带着你一脚踏进这个陷阱，我很……”

他似乎是要说抱歉，戴斯蒙却快步上前，攥着对方的肩膀，制止了艾登没能出口的道歉。

“不是你的错。”刺客的眼神闪烁，他停顿了一下，接下来的话似乎很难说出口。但他最终还是抬起头来：“其实，我……”

他没能说完。艾登比了个手势，按了下耳机。

“戴米安，”刺客听到他说，“我跟你没什么可说的，我厌倦你的游戏了。”

然后他沉默了一阵。

那是种令人不安的沉默，而戴斯蒙放在他肩上的手感到义警手臂上的肌肉猛地绷紧了。私法制裁者藏在帽檐下的绿眼睛里犹如乌云聚拢，风暴欲来。

“今日凌晨在圣约瑟夫墓地发生了一起导致多人死亡的枪战，警方接到报案后展开调查，目前已证实大部分死者的身份为帮派分子，由此初步断定这是一出帮派火并事件。布鲁姆启用ctOS资料协助警方调查，并确认了其中一位被卷入枪战中女子的身份，芝加哥警局发表声明，将全力追捕凶手，并提醒市民们……”

淋浴间的门打开时，戴斯蒙慌慌张张地拧上收音机的开关，WKZ电台主播的声音顿时扭曲成一声伴着电流的短暂尖叫，随即归于寂静。

戴斯蒙转过脸，正看到艾登擦着头发走出来。他的发梢还在滴水，毛衣却早已裹得严严实实，领口一直拉高到几乎遮住下巴。“你还没睡？”他说，然后顿了一下，绿眼睛在灯光下凝望着刺客，“晚上可能会很忙，你应该趁现在去补一会儿觉。如果你是在担心床铺归属的问题，我不睡，我有些收尾工作要联络丁骨。”

他依旧低沉的声音里掺着一丝从浴室里带出来的水汽，当他在电脑前坐下时，戴斯蒙闻到了肥皂、柔软的织物和空气里散不去的暴雨的气息。今日的风城再次被雨水冲刷而过，露出暗藏在明亮华彩下丑恶的影子。这场风雨仿佛将永不停歇，暴虐而单调的声响捶打在集装箱的顶上，年轻人于是伸出手来，将对方的椅子转了过来。

“克拉拉的事我很抱歉。”他蹲下身，仰视着那双探问的绿眼睛，“只要奎恩和布鲁姆还在，只要圣殿骑士还在……或许只要人类继续存在，总还会有这样的事发生。可我看到芝加哥在渐渐变好，许多人因为有你才能平安地和家人团聚，你是这座城市的护盾。”

“就像你一样，多年以来，兄弟会都在黑暗中摸索，我曾经——见证过那些。”戴斯蒙犹豫了一下，嗓音里的迟疑凝成定下了决心的沉稳：“我曾经也希望去成为别人的护盾，但最终我却被告知，我注定只能做一柄黑夜中的利刃。那就让我做你的剑刃吧，如果你愿意再次为我张开护盾，至少我们还能一点一点去改变这个世界。”

艾登缓慢地眨了下眼：“你是在邀请我加入兄弟会吗？”

“根本不是，”刺客紧张地清了清嗓子，“我在对你告白呢。”

艾登于是笑了笑。他这么笑的意思似乎是觉得就算这是个玩笑，也有些过于亲密了。

“听起来可不像。”他最终回答，“我没有加入任何组织的打算，不过如果你需要一个收尾人的话，我倒是可以考虑一下。”

“那是同意的意思吗？”

“不是。”

“听起来不像啊。”戴斯蒙微笑着说，他握住了年长者的手，带着属于年轻人的一种天真期望和不管不顾的冲动。他站起来，然后倾身向前。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从第一章开始我就盼着写到这一章！兴奋甚至令我周更！（说着开始卷起steam和playU[x]所有游戏跑路）

08

十月底的波尼已经很冷了。

隧道里更冷。此时极少有车辆通过，两侧昏暗的灯光将弯曲的长道切割成一段段相间的黑白，这条路似乎很长，两端无限向前延伸，伸入了黑暗之中。艾登站在路段之间，远远望见了有两道车灯在光与影之间移动。

然后又是四道属于摩托的前灯——更窄、更亮，如同流星甩过蜿蜒的道路，朝着那辆车包夹而来。

枪声与轮胎摩擦地面刺耳的剐蹭声几乎同时响起。

伴随着急刹车回旋时的那阵火花，惯性终于还是让车朝侧面翻了出去，一张贴着车窗的小脸从他眼前闪过。车身砸在了路中央的隔断上，溅起的玻璃渣和烟尘之中，一个白绒绒的玩偶滚落到他脚下。

他伸手想要捡起玩偶。但有一只小手比他更快了一步，女孩将蹭上了一些灰的玩偶抱进怀里，她仰着头，车流卷过的那阵风将她的发丝抚过额头。

艾登蹲下身。

“嗨。”他说。

“你好啊。”莉娜.皮尔斯说。她似乎还说了什么，但隧道外隆隆的雷声劈开天空，将她的话吞没在震慑天地的巨响中，女孩于是举起了手中的玩偶，在它软乎乎的白色绒毛后，她露出了半张稚嫩的脸颊。

“我们什么时候离开这儿？”她用一种属于孩子的故作严肃的嗓音问，“我们总不能永远待在这里，这儿太黑了。”

艾登接过了玩偶：“是啊，可能再待一阵子吧。”

莉娜抬起她的小脸，隧道两侧的灯光落在她的眼睑上。她用那双大眼睛一眨不眨地望着舅舅：“等我们到家后，能不能烤香蕉面包？你答应跟我一起烤香蕉面包的。”

“我答应跟你妈妈一起烤面包，”艾登握住她的一只手，“而你和小杰负责互相在对方脸上抹奶油。”

“那我们得要很多、很多奶油才行。”

“还有香蕉泥。还有鸡蛋和糖。”

女孩笑了。她的笑容随即在夜的黑幕中消融，艾登睁开眼，用手肘撑起身来，电脑屏幕以同样的一片漆黑面对着他，带着体温的白帽衫随着他的动作从他的肩侧滑下。而刺客正在一旁抱着收音机放到耳边转着调台钮，外套显然是他的，他只穿着恤衫，袖子挽到小臂上，露出了半截纹身。

听到响动声，他转过脸来，朝艾登露出笑容。

“嗨，晚上好？”

艾登抬手掩去一个呵欠：“已经晚上了？”

“冬天的晚上，不算很晚。”戴斯蒙回答，他仍然在笑，在台灯的映衬下，他眼中的笑意温暖而模糊。他突然说：“谢谢你信任我。”

义警眨了下眼睛，或许是还没完全睡醒，或许是无法理解他如此跳脱的思路。“你说你不会在来历不明的合作者三尺之内睡觉。”戴斯蒙于是解释道，他指了指艾登，又指了指自己，“一开始的时候。”

“是吗，我不记得了。”

大概他真的说过，但那至少是一个月前的事，这一个月让人感觉很漫长。艾登沉默了片刻，拎起了那件外套递过去。“戴斯蒙.迈尔斯，”他用一贯冷淡低沉的嗓音说，“信任是很难给予的，因此也不会轻易收回。”

戴斯蒙将收音机撂到一旁，胳膊伸进卫衣袖子，遮住了他手臂线条上的纹身。他想了想：“我知道了。”

“什么？”

“你称呼我全名的意思。”

那可能是只有戴斯蒙一人知道的秘密了。这一次艾登皱了皱眉头，他实在无法去探问对方的想法，只好不动声色地换了个话题：“电台有什么新闻吗？”

“有。”戴斯蒙把收音机的声音拧大，放在黑客的桌子上，“我猜你是在等这个？”

“……萝丝.华盛顿是一年多前报案失踪的布鲁姆前员工，”女主播的声音在些微的电流声中响起，“拉什摩尔市长拒绝就此发表任何评论，但市政府发表声明指出，该画面是由黑客团队DedSec伪造，其意图在于破坏……”

“这是不是你之前说的和丁骨的收尾工作？”刺客问道。

艾登听完了这则新闻。灯光从侧面抚过他紧蹙的眉间，他的面容一半落在阴影中，然后他抬起眼，翠绿的瞳仁在冷光中显得格外幽沉：“伊拉克的硬盘数据被第福特毁了七成，解密和修复进程不太理想，我们一直没找到什么真正有用的信息。但在梅洛特，在我关上备用电源，让ctOS数据重写他们的内网后，丁骨要接进来简直易如反掌，他解码了这个视频。”

“奎恩用这个来要挟市长？”

“不止如此。他是芝加哥实际的掌权者，许多人都知道这是事实，他不仅仅想要市长做他的傀儡，他想要的另有他物。”

如果一个人控制了政府，控制了黑帮，控制了城市监视系统，他还能有什么想要的呢？

“是什么？”

“一段程序码。”

戴斯蒙瞪大眼睛，似乎觉得为了一段程序而牵连了这么多无辜，造就了这么多血腥实在太过荒谬。艾登敲了敲键盘，点亮了电脑屏幕，在暂停的视频面前，他转过脸问：“圣殿骑士想要什么？”

“就我所知——把一个伊甸圣器发射到太空中，用它控制全人类的思想。”

“伊甸圣器？”

“先行者留下的遗物，它能创造控制人心智的幻象，我亲眼见过。”

艾登皱起眉头：“听起来太魔幻了。”

“就为了一段程序码！”戴斯蒙咬着重音说，“对我而言也很魔幻。”

“圣殿骑士想要控制全人类，而奎恩想要控制这个城市乃至更多，他们是同道中人，阿布斯泰戈真应该招募他，而不是拔掉他。”艾登敲打着键盘，一段段代码扫过闪烁的屏幕，映在他的眼睛里，“不过奎恩得不到那段程序码，圣殿骑士也休想如愿拿到那个……伊甸圣器，不管那到底是什么。”

戴斯蒙伸手握住对方的手臂，毛衣柔软的触感蹭过他的掌纹。艾登将注意力从显示屏分开给他一些，发现刺客又在朝他微笑，他这么笑的时候瞳色明亮而温暖：“所以你愿意帮助兄弟会？”

“不是兄弟会，我可以帮助你。”艾登回答，他匆匆忙忙地转过脸去，在电脑上调取摄像头画面，“但你也得再帮我一次。”

他将屏幕转向戴斯蒙，后者辨识着那些保安身后的标识：“这是布鲁姆吗？”

“ctOS大楼。我受够秘密了，要揪出奎恩来，我必须得真正进入ctOS系统。”

“我就像是……”戴斯蒙在空中比了个手势，想起了那个词，“一个你的临时收尾人？”

艾登起身去拿外套和帽子，他按下了帽檐，按住了眼中的笑意：“你是我的合伙人。”于是戴斯蒙抬起眼来，跃动的光点落进他的眼睛里：“那要先一起吃个晚饭吗，合伙人？”

他本来只是开玩笑，但是义警穿上外套的动作顿了一下，仿佛真的考虑了这个提议。“不了，”他将领口拉到身前时终于回答，“下次吧。”

戴斯蒙有点困惑地眨了下眼，他没有开启鹰眼，但有一瞬间，似乎在那一瞬间，他发现艾登有点在泛着光。

“他们加强了防火墙。”

刺客把昏迷的保安拖到墙后，窗外正巧有一道闪电从苍穹上裂开，那道光震荡了黑夜，也映出私法制裁者藏在帽檐下严峻的目光。戴斯蒙放开保安，问了一声：“棘手吗？”

“相当棘手。如果我没能在2.5秒内破解这个防火墙的话，ctOS会立刻发现我并且将我踢出来，那要想再进去可就麻烦了。此外，它还可能把全城的警察召唤到这儿来。”艾登说着转过脸，注视着戴斯蒙，屏幕上的光标在他身后闪烁。

2.5秒，就算对黑客技术一窍不通，也能理解那是多么不可能的事。

戴斯蒙的第一反应是：“你不会是要我现在离开吧？”

他压低了嗓音，兜帽的影子压在双眼上，语气里掺进几分威胁的意思。可惜他生就一副无辜又无害的面孔，而艾登也已经对他相当熟悉，义警只是扬了扬眉。

“不是，我要你做好随时可能被警报声震聋的准备。”

“还有表演亡命特技的准备？”

戴斯蒙说着走到落地窗前，他敲了敲玻璃，向下望去。雨水冲刷在窗户上，如瀑倾泻，沿着排水口冲过人行道，汇进湖泊中。

“这个就敬谢不敏了。”艾登转向了屏幕，手指轻点上键盘。

在秒针微动两次的间隙里，他的思潮冲刷过代码与字节，那真是——超乎想象的容易，防火墙不堪一击，如同被洪水冲垮的堤坝般塌陷。这不同寻常的入侵惊动了所有紧盯着网络世界的黑客，DedSec的某位成员连上了线，发出了几乎喘不过气的惊呼：“这根本不可能！你是怎么办到的？你知道……”

艾登在那道经过处理的失真声音说完之前把它静音了。

数据流在跃动，他循着电子痕迹，直插入ctOS的核心。

黑色的帷幕随之降临在芝加哥，从大楼向外扩散，熄灭了每一盏灯。而风暴早早帮忙遮掩了天空上的明亮，黑暗便悄无声息地将风城紧紧拥入怀中。城市失去色彩，合上了眼，那景象有一种毁灭性的壮美，戴斯蒙站在窗前注视着这个过程。

“真厉害。”刺客感叹道，他没有回头。

艾登从断开的屏幕前直起身，望向他的背影。最初他试图去窥探这个出现在拍卖会上的神秘人的身份时，ctOS曾以三个“未知”相告，现在在控制系统下线的黑暗之中，他的世界却愈渐清晰。一道不稳定的识别框正在戴斯蒙身上闪烁浮现，简短的资料栏里的每一项都是由他亲自写入。

_戴斯蒙.迈尔斯_

_25岁_

_刺客_

_曾做过酒保_

庞大的数据网再次为他张开，将影子投落到这个城市的每一个角落。在倾盆如注的雨声里，艾登轻轻地拨开了保险栓。

长梦将醒。

暴雨和夜色中，戴斯蒙看到了一点突兀的光。

对面大楼上有一个广告牌突然亮起，他诧异地用手擦了擦冰冷的玻璃，努力辨认出有两个字符从那道白屏上闪现出来。

广告牌说：“你好啊，世界。”

那条讯息转瞬即逝，瞬间所有的广告展板都随之亮起。在布兰登码头上，戴斯蒙曾见识过一次这样的场景，当时私法制裁者为了揭露拍卖会的暴行利用广告循环展示俱乐部中一幕幕丑恶，但这一次，那些空白的牌子只显示了一个简短的语句。

“抱歉。”

戴斯蒙骇然转身，消音器的枪口已经瞄准他。

在如此近的距离下，训练有素的刺客凭着力量和敏捷的优势或许可能夺下那柄枪，但他犹豫了一瞬，这半秒钟的犹豫已经让他丧失了反击的机会。戴斯蒙向后跌去，跌进芝加哥沉潭般的黑暗中。

他听到枪声。

他从Animus中爬起来，恶心和晕眩造成了一阵咳嗽和干呕。瑞贝卡冲过来，把他裹在一张毯子里，肖恩随后而来，难得没有开口嘲讽，而是面色凝重地将一杯热茶塞进他手里，戴斯蒙只好捧着茶在毯子中不受控制地发抖。四周寂静的屏幕环绕着他，好似又回到了碉堡，但那并没让他感觉有一点安心。

“见鬼，瑞贝卡！”他终于抖着嘴唇说，“你想知道私法制裁者有没有人性，可你……可我们做得太过分了，他以为自己是人类。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, world
> 
> 最重要的隐藏设定终于抖出来了。连续更文好累啊，请夸夸我(:３っ)∋


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章主要还是交代一下设定，下一章才会继续跑（感）剧（情）情（线）。上周接连两个大考核我整个人都枯萎了_(:з」∠)_总之这下基本设定终于完全抖出来啦，还是谢谢你们能追到这里w

09

戴斯蒙在空白的世界里坐了下来。

天与地由白色网格编织而成，Animus安全岛已经全面崩溃，但系统却没有将他踢出去，或许他的所有挣扎都白费了，或许克莱的所有努力都白费了，或许他的后半生真要困在这台机器里，任由肉体在现实世界中插着管昏迷到衰竭死亡的那一天。无论如何，能做的他都已经做过，他希望小队读取了之前同步时的信息。

他坐下来，然后等待。

一阵电流声中夹杂着他的名字在空白中响起。

戴斯蒙跳起来，他朝上望着，尽管理智告诉他声音并不是从上方传来的，但他仍然不由自主向空无一物的天空上张望。

电流音平息了。“谢天谢地，”那声音变得清晰了，他认出了瑞贝卡的嗓音，“你能听到我。我正在紧急修复系统，别担心，情况没有听起来那么糟，你的同步核心很完整。只需要……”

戴斯蒙忍不住问道：“你能把我拉出去吗？”

“修复系统可能需要花上几个小时，然后你就能自然醒来；如果你等不急的话，一剂肾上腺素也能让你立刻苏醒，我不建议这么做，我不想引发你更严重的出血效应。不过……”

女工程师的声音顿了顿，戴斯蒙叹了口气，他自认不算是个急躁的人，然而被困在这里长达十几天，在最后获救的希望突然从天而降时，他的耐心也所剩无几。

“不过？”

瑞贝卡的嗓音显得很是犹豫：“我在想……重启需要几个小时才能完成，你能不能帮我个忙？你很熟悉Animus的操作，如果没有之前的……意外，你也是这个任务的最佳人选。但我们之前一直在忙伊甸圣器的事，我还没来得及跟你提起过。”

在她看不见的世界中，戴斯蒙无声地深吸了一口气。

“另一个基因记忆吗？”他用最后的耐心问。

“类似，另一种现实模拟，跟你读取基因记忆的体验差不多。如果你同意的话，我可以把你接到那个系统当中，至少这几个小时你不用空等了，不过这项任务可能还要再花上几天时间，只要我完成Animus的修复工作，你随时都可以登出。”

“行，好吧，为什么不呢。戴斯蒙这样，戴斯蒙那样，戴斯蒙我们当然警告过你出血效应了只是忘了告诉你有时候它还会让你被先行者控制而杀人呢！抱歉，抱歉。”刺客喘了口气，“我不是针对你，瑞贝卡，我只是——我真抱歉。”

“我知道，这段日子很难熬。”他的伙伴轻轻地回答，“我认识她十几年了，我真不敢相信她就这么离去了，我也从来没想过她竟然会……叛变。至少我能理解你的部分感受，那不是你的错。”

戴斯蒙重新坐下了。

“但愿我做的是正确的抉择。”他低声说。

“我也是。听着，你就当我从来没提过这件事吧，我明白这太强人所难了。你就……再坚持一阵子，好吗？我会加紧修复进程的，只要我一搞定就把你拽出来。”

“反正我也没事可做。”戴斯蒙揉了把脸，“你说吧，要我帮什么忙？”

“但你——”他在工程师的声音中听出了她不加掩饰的难过，“我不想又一次勉强你。”

“是为了兄弟会，对吗？”

“算是吧。”

“既然我们都已经开始了，没理由要半途而废。很抱歉我刚才反应过激，其实这儿还挺无聊的，你想帮我找点事做真的很贴心。”

瑞贝卡沉默了几秒钟。“谢谢你，戴斯蒙。”她再次开口说，“这个任务要从一开始说起——几年前，由布鲁姆公司开发的城市中央管理系统（central operating system）在芝加哥上线的时候，同时引起了我们和阿布斯泰戈的注意。我不会长篇大论跟你解释ctOS到底有哪些功能，免得烦到你，但是你可以想象，当我们发现这个系统正在监视和收集所有市民的数据信息时，我们是多么担心它会被推广并最终为圣殿骑士所用。”

“它竟然不是阿布斯泰戈研发出的才让我意外。”戴斯蒙接话说，“我能想象，他们是一群控制狂。”

“幸运的是，ctOS的创造者，雷蒙.肯尼并不赞成他的系统被用以控制一切。他制造了一些麻烦，表明了他的观点后，遭到了布鲁姆公司的封杀。多亏我们抢在圣殿之前找到了正在逃亡的他，他是个了不起的黑客，当他理解阿布斯泰戈和我们所站的不同立场后，他答应帮助兄弟会。”

“老雷认为ctOS上线已经是无法更改的事实，而他也亲眼看到他先前的破坏造成了无辜之人的死亡，他知道我们不可能强制将它下线，唯一的路就是继续利用它。同时他也意识到他的系统之所以成会为当权者手中工具的原因——在ctOS的功能当中，‘预测犯罪’一直是他引以为傲一项，它能够通过数据分析推测一个人的短期行动，有效地提前五分钟警示犯罪行为。在我们的商讨中，他指出了这也证明了ctOS的弱点所在：尽管它可以对数据加以分析，它的预测却只有五分钟的有效时间，因为它不能理解人的长期动机和情感。它仍然只是一台机器，会做什么事，取决于控制者如何应用它。”

“等等！”戴斯蒙说，“所以你们该不会是打算——原谅我现在脑子里冒出来很多电影情节——你们打算给它装个人格？”

瑞贝卡似乎笑了一下：“没有那么简单，但那确实是我们的研究方向。我和老雷达成一致后，开始着手开发新系统，我们利用老雷在ctOS的后门偷偷抓取数据，他还将其称之为‘私法制裁者’计划。一开始事情似乎进行得很顺利，我们试图去规避在开发ctOS时犯过的错误、走过的弯路，直到有一天肖恩——你是知道肖恩的，他说，‘你们是正在造天网吗？’”

“没想到有一天我会举双手赞同肖恩的观点。我不想冒犯你，瑞贝卡，但我也是这么想的。”

“没关系，其实他这话还挺让我醍醐灌顶的。我们曾经那么不顾后果，但他的恐惧驱动着我冷静下来思考，肖恩的话最终启发了我，人格是无法创造出来的。我毫不怀疑我们早就能制造出可以通过图灵测试的人工智能，问题在于面对如此庞大的数据流量，拥有同时处理一切的运算速度，机器生来便与人类不同，强求它拥有理解人类的能力完全是一种苛求。我不是个人类学家，但我知道人之所以为人，是因为我们有社会关系和人生经历，从而对各种事有感情与看法。所以我最终改变了研究方向，我劝老雷不再去创造人格，而是让‘私法制裁者’拥有一个身份。”

戴斯蒙瞪大眼：“那不是一个意思吗？”

“其实完全不同。当时我们已经在进行试运行了，在我们抓取的ctOS资料中，我们最终选择了一个已经被注销的现实身份，一个夭折的孩子。我们就只是把这个身份放到系统的核心数据中，然后老雷开始模拟运算，结果非常惊人，它在学习和成长。在这个靠ctOS数据支撑、完全黑箱的系统中，它重现了芝加哥几十年的城市历史，每一个人、每一件事，每一分和每一秒，当我们在为它的分析能力惊叹时，老雷发现在它进行到ctOS实时更新的资料后，它仍然没有停下来。”

“它已经不是在模拟当前环境了，它在预测未来，我们很确定到我跟你说话的当下，系统时间已经超出了现实时间十个月。我们无法——几乎可以说不敢去干涉他，我们不知道他在黑箱中已经走到了多远。”

戴斯蒙注意到她最终更换了人称代词：“我明白了，所以你们不知道自己最终造出了神明还是怪物？”

“你这说法还挺有戏剧性的，老雷其实只想让这个新的系统能理解兄弟会和圣殿骑士的不同立场，而不至于像ctOS那么盲目。但确实就像你所说的，我们被困住了，如果我们不想破坏黑箱，最稳妥的办法就是像读取基因记忆那样进入系统的模拟环境中，近距离去观察和评测。”

“这就是我要做的事？就像在Animus里寻找线索时那样，用鹰眼看一看这个……我不知道怎么说，系统人格？”

“你会进入一个非常真实的环境中，这一次你不需要做任何先祖，你只需要做戴斯蒙就好，而且这一次我保证没有出血效应。”

“我觉得我在拍科幻片。”戴斯蒙开玩笑说，“具体我应该做什么？我要怎么找到‘他’？”

“你可能会遇到很多人，你可能会觉得这个芝加哥真实得吓人，因为我们是决不允许粗制滥造的模拟的。”瑞贝卡回答，“但是只有一个人不是数据构架的，你要找的是艾登.皮尔斯，私法制裁者的人格核心。如果你需要取信于他，就报出雷蒙.肯尼的名字，我会在接入之前给你递送一份更具体的资料。只是记住一件事，你就……注意一下他，好吗？别靠得太近，对他而言你是个异常数据，我不知道他会作何反应。也许他和人类的相似程度足以混淆视听，可那仍然是个虚拟世界。”

“我又不是第一天进Animus。”戴斯蒙说。

他的确跟瑞贝卡保证过。

可是芝加哥这么真，似乎比他的记忆，比他的现实还要真，因为戴斯蒙在此之前从来没有“只做戴斯蒙”过。在这个临时的停留点上，在这个阴霾的总是下着雨的城市里，年轻的刺客发现自己终于又能休息和喘气了。

而事情是在有一天早晨他在碉堡醒来时发生的。戴斯蒙一开始不确定那是早晨，因为那些黑客们的生物钟总是日夜颠倒，而碉堡里又看不到阳光，但是他走出房间，空气中飘着一股烤吐司和煎鸡蛋的味道，这两样东西就在克拉拉端着的盘子里。

“看样子有人赶上早餐啦。”朋克女孩冲他笑着说，一边用手指挪动着咬了一半的吐司。

戴斯蒙在大厅里四处张望，艾登和丁骨都不在。

“我们有个厨房？”他震惊地问，“我们还有人在做早餐？”

“我们的确有个极为偶尔使用的厨房。”克拉拉回答，“既然丁骨在补觉，当然是艾登在做早餐。今天是你的幸运日啊，待上几个月也不一定能有这一天。”她说着用空出的那一只手推着戴斯蒙，一直将他领到那个散发着香味的小房间前。

“鸡蛋要全熟的吗？”拿着锅铲的人很自然地转过脸来问他。

就是那个时刻。

戴斯蒙站在原地，愧疚毫无征兆地突然在他的胃里拧作一团。瑞贝卡确实提醒过他，可是信任是相互的，瑞贝卡没有警告他，如果他终于得到了信任，可能会有一刻，在这一瞬间，他愿意不顾一切地将自己的秘密交付出去，只为了不辜负这份信任。

在他默不作声的几秒里，克拉拉从旁边用手肘推了推他：“好啦，我知道，我以前也跟你一样惊讶。这煎蛋可不是经常能吃到的，幸亏我们不能在碉堡叫外卖，才不至于被外卖盒淹没。”

艾登对刺客询问地扬了扬眉。他一贯寡言冷淡，他没有说话，他的袖子挽到手肘，露出线条结实的小臂。他不像人工智能的核心数据，他也不像任何其他人，冷白的灯光将他的瞳色衬得像翠一样绿，鸡蛋正在煎锅里滋滋响着，而戴斯蒙所想到的只是去他妈的先行者，如果他们只想要奴隶，为什么要让人类拥有自主意识呢？

因为艾登.皮尔斯是那么……有人性。

在漆黑的虚拟城市中，在代码与字符之间，新的神明于此诞生。

当私法制裁者回溯数据，找到异常的那个节点时，他停住了雨，停住了夜色，停住了人流，将时间倒置回2012年10月31日的凌晨。他从自己漫长的造梦中醒来，第一次睁开眼注视黑箱外的世界。

他本可以做任何事，但是他却生而为人。

“你曾见过他们。芝加哥只是一个城市，但你见过那些受伤之人，那些不公之事，你曾帮助过他们。”瑞贝卡.科瑞恩说，“你知道阿布斯泰戈是一个什么样的公司，你反抗过他们，你曾经……和戴斯蒙一起战斗过。”

她抬起脸，寻找着某一个摄像头，一个注视着她的金属之眼：“如果你理解这一切，兄弟会想寻求合作。”

随即是寂静无声的几秒钟，戴斯蒙仍然裹着那条毯子，坐在Animus上。瑞贝卡的嗓音里没有丝毫威胁之意，她选择在服务器之间摊牌本身就给自己留足了退路，而戴斯蒙垂着眼睛，他可以想象私法制裁者会如何作答。但他错了，艾登总能让他感到意外。在沉默之后，那个熟悉的嗓音响起时还是一如既往的低沉，只是在电流中略显失真。

艾登说：“莉娜.皮尔斯还活着？”

他的声音里有种痛苦的希望。年轻的刺客猛地抬起头来，那道声音里的感情像是攥住了他的心脏，他屏住气，等待着他的工程师伙伴的回应。瑞贝卡似乎也惊讶地睁大了眼睛，最后她说：“她应该活着，因为……”

她没有忍心将后半句话说完，但私法制裁者却回答：“那就值得为此而战。”

妮琪.皮尔斯从长椅上站起身，跑向两个孩子。当她蹲下身时，看到他们已经笑成一团，完全没有半分钟前发出尖叫的余惊，于是她摆出身为母亲时那张严肃的面孔对着他们，指望他们能马上自己招供。

“我刚才在玩NVZN。”杰克森.皮尔斯果然不打自招地说，“有一只虫后停在莉娜头上了！”

“一只超——大的虫后。”莉娜给她哥哥帮腔，一边咯咯笑着一边假装作出害怕的表情，就仿佛她看到了一样。

“嗯，所以你警告莉娜了。”他们的母亲善解人意地说，“看样子最后你英勇地解救你妹妹了？”

“我没有呀，所以我才叫呢。它都快把莉娜吃了，后来有人帮了我。”

妮琪诧异地扬了扬眉，考虑了半分钟是不是不应该再让她的孩子玩这些电子模拟游戏。她有限的几次陪玩经历告诉她，NVZN完全是个单人游戏，她警惕地四处看了看，没有驻足的行人，似乎没有人正在不怀好意地注视着她的孩子，她为此松了口气。

“谁帮了你？”她最终决定问个明白。

“就是一个人嘛。很高，戴着棒球帽，帽子上有这样一个图案。”杰克森伸出手指划拉着几条线，“可能是只狐狸的图案？”

“你知道NVZN是没有多人模式的对吧，亲爱的？可能是刚好有人路过的人，而刚好你也击中了那只虫后。”

“他拿着卡宾枪呢。”她的儿子倔强地说，“他真的存在。我打飞了，他打中了，我想跟他说谢谢来着，结果我一放下手机他就不见了。”

“他真的存在！”莉娜又给她哥哥帮腔了，她用稚嫩的嗓音重复道。

妮琪朝她的小女孩转过脸：“是吗？你刚才也看到他了？”

“刚才是没有。可是我在梦里见过他的，就跟小杰说的一模一样，他教我做香蕉面包来着。他说，嗯……”莉娜转着眼珠，努力回忆着，“首先，嗯，要有很多很多的奶油？”

“要有很多很多的香蕉泥。”杰克森提示道。

妮琪笑了起来，她伸出两只手，让她的孩子们各牵住一只手。

“好吧，孩子们，我看出来这是个想吃香蕉面包的阴谋了。”她宣布说，“咱们回家之后可以烤面包，如果你们两个保证不把厨房变成奶油大战现场的话，明天早上我们会有新面包吃。”

“我能不能玩香蕉泥？就一小块，求你了嘛。”莉娜说。

“不行，”妮琪假装板起脸来，“也不能玩鸡蛋，也不能玩面粉和糖。”

在他们走过的路旁，微风拂过深秋的落叶，吹着它从大楼边沿那些正在转动的摄像头前飞过。

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我真的没有在发刀，狗哥也真的没有在作死，请相信他（。

10

“呼吸。”艾登说。

于是戴斯蒙照做了。他深吸了一口气，张开眼睛，芝加哥迎面而来。深秋晴日的太阳正暖融融地烘着他的后背，草木在微风里摇曳，一道道细小的彩虹架在白金汉喷泉的水花间，私法制裁者坐在他对面，有几个市民正骑着车从他们身旁的小路上掠过。

戴斯蒙又深呼吸了一次，眨着眼睛朝四处张望，他认出了格兰特公园的标志，他曾在这个喷泉前打过卡。只是他印象中虚拟数据里的风城是个时常被阴霾笼罩的城市，鲜少有这样阳光灿烂的白天。

“我检测到你的生命体征出现了异常征兆，”艾登开口道，“所以我就让瑞贝卡把你拉过来了——Animus中发生了什么，你还有印象吗？”

“你侦测了我的生命体征，却没有监控基因记忆？”

艾登好笑地在帽檐下抬起眼来。他一点也没变，仍然穿着那件手肘磨得起毛的旧皮衣，但戴斯蒙不太习惯他没拿着手机的样子，他不再需要手机作为掩饰了，他几乎就是数据网的实际主人。

“根据一个人的外在行为和电子痕迹可以推测动机和预测行动，”他回答，“但是一个人的记忆么，我想那属于隐私的范畴。”

刺客困惑地瞪大了眼，这次他确信对方是在拿他寻开心：“真的，你觉得基因记忆是个人隐私？”

“不管你信不信，我有隐私观念。”艾登说，“更何况基因信息是生物性质的，尽管Animus能将它转化为电信号，但我不认为那是我应该涉足的领域。有肖恩在负责提取你的记忆，他也说你进入了一段他无法解码的序列，你的朋友们都很担心你。”

深呼吸，戴斯蒙对自己说。

“康纳飞起来了。”他终于回答。

艾登扬起了眉。

“他喝了某种……我不知道，应该是树的汁液，然后他就会飞了。”戴斯蒙清了清嗓子，“你敢相信吗？我一直不知道我还有莫霍克的血统，神奇的印第安人。但是再怎么神奇，人类也不能在天上飞！”

“至少现在你明白我看到你跳楼时的感受了。”私法制裁者冷静地说。

“那是完全不同的。”刺客不赞同地回应道，“在我探索康纳的记忆时，他曾进入过同步核心，当时他化为了一只鹰，那并不让我感到怪异，我自己也进过同步核心。但这一次我像是在体验一个清晰的梦境，我知道这不可能存在于现实世界中，可我的感受却真实得可怕，喝下神秘树汁获得超能力对凡人的心脏肯定没什么好处。”

“就像这里？”

戴斯蒙几乎缩了一下，他等待这样一场谈话已经等了半多个月，他等得越久，就越难下决心。这不是他所预期的开场白。

“不像这里，”他最终轻声说，“这里是……好的那种真实，我有过无与伦比的经历。”

艾登看起来不为所动，似乎还觉得有点荒谬，但他选择放过了对方：“如果康纳这段记忆让你感觉不适，或许你可以选择跳过它？”

戴斯蒙摇了摇头：“我觉得这可能跟伊甸碎片有关，何况Animus就是这样设计的，我无法选择一段记忆是有用还是没用，为了找到大神殿的钥匙，恐怕我必须完成这段同步。”

他停下来，如同在等待宣判。私法制裁者用仿佛能看透一切的绿眼睛凝视着他，而戴斯蒙则担心不已，竭力戴上自己最平静的假面，既然艾登始终在监测他的生命体征，没准早已发现他的脉搏跳动正在加快。但即使超级AI真的察觉到了刺客在隐瞒什么，他没有问出口，也没有说出来。

“把你的手机给我。”他说。

年轻人有点茫然地将手探进兜里，果然找到了手机。这不是他在现实世界中所使用的那个，而是在他入驻碉堡的第一天艾登做给他的礼物，它仍然保留着尽管现在他已经熟悉却仍然觉得炫目的程序，戴斯蒙留恋地看了一眼城市景观的图标，将它递了过去。

“我查看了阿布斯泰戈的数据库里所有关于出血效应的资料，无一不与被试者停留在Animus的时长相关。毫无疑问，唯一能减轻出血效应的方法就是尽量缩短同步时间，但既然你赶着要拯救世界，恐怕也没什么休息时间。”

艾登用手掌抚过了手机屏幕，随即把它放在石桌上推还回去：“给你我的权限，如果你感到不适，可以随时接进来，不再需要通过我或者瑞贝卡的任何操作就能实现。我这里类似你所体验的基因记忆碎片，比现实时间流速要快许多，只是你不会感觉到，我认为这在一定程度上能减轻你的出血效应。”

他说得很平淡，但戴斯蒙就算对数码技术再一窍不通，也明白这是多么大的权限。他将手覆在那台虚拟的终端上，微凉的温度贴上了他炽热的掌心。

“我……”他注视着黑暗的屏幕，然后抬起眼来，正缓慢落向西方的日头映衬着他温暖的棕色瞳仁，“我很抱歉。”

“我知道。”

“我不曾忘却过自己的使命，我不敢忘却。”一旦开了头，要说出口似乎就不是什么难事了，“那时我刚刚亲手杀了一个我发誓过要保护的人，我有过让我追悔莫及的抉择，如果我做得更好些，那或许是一个不同的结局。我不想让她白白死去，我不想让任何牺牲变得毫无价值，因此我来到这里时，我隐瞒了自己最重要的任务。”

“但是剩下的，”年轻的刺客说，“都是真的。”

艾登于是笑了。如同在那个暴风雨席卷了一切的夜晚，刺客终于理解了他当时表现出的困惑和似是而非的拒绝，他大概是觉得戴斯蒙有一种不可思议的荒唐，但犯傻的方式确实可爱。

“这我也知道。”他说。

戴斯蒙突然回过味来：“所以你早就……你什么时候发现我是个‘异常数据’的？”

“大概在你带我跳楼的时候。”

“我暴露了什么？”

“不是你，是我。你应该清楚，我的自我认知是一个普通人，我不曾受过这类的训练，就算我只是从二楼跳下来，如果掌握不好落地姿势都会受伤。当时我很震惊，并在无意之间进行了一次数据修正，结果我的怀疑差一点让这个虚拟城市当场解体为数据流，不过你让我相信你。”

戴斯蒙睁大了眼，眼中映着不可置信的希望。

“所以？”

“所以我就相信你了。”艾登轻描淡写地说，“戴斯蒙.迈尔斯，你创造了奇迹。你让一个人工智能在不可能的情况下仍然相信自己是人类。”

“不可能的情况？”戴斯蒙抗议道，“嘿，你还2.5秒入侵了ctOS呢！”

艾登敲敲他覆在手机上的手指，动作近乎亲昵。“刺客，”他叹了口气，“那是常识范围内的操作，我代表普通民众向你会飞的祖先致意。”

如果他的意图是缓解沉重的氛围，那么他成功了，戴斯蒙跟着微笑起来。

“黑客。肖恩常说大数据时代正在渐渐成为现实，他是个愤世嫉俗的疑心病患者，但他是个总是正确的疑心病患者。或许有一天，兄弟会和圣殿骑士这场千年的战争会变得更隐秘，或许……阿布斯泰戈只需要在电脑前动动手指，所有人都将被监视、被控制，却一无所知，我想普通民众永远无法窥见这场数据战争。”

“恕我直言，要不是因为有丁——有雷蒙.肯尼和他瞎闹一通的成果，你们的优势还真是微弱的吓人。”

“所以你还是我的收尾人吗？”

“我是。”艾登回答，“我甚至可以帮兄弟会发任务通知：你可以暂时离开Animus休息一下了，我们在曼哈顿找到了一块能量源，我想你不介意去逛逛纽约的夜景？”

肖恩.黑斯廷斯盯着他的电脑屏幕上弹出的那个能逼迫任何强迫症点开的信封标志，信封下不合常理地标着艾登.皮尔斯的名字，如果艾登乐意的话，他大概能找出一百种办法不经同意跟肖恩交谈，他选择发邮件基本算是一个好声好气的请求。礼貌，又让人毛骨悚然。而肖恩倘若没做过一只被好奇心害死的猫，也就不会成为一个坐在伊述文明的神殿大厅里接收人工智能发来的信息的刺客了。

他犹豫了一秒钟，就动手点开了那个信封。

朴素的命令行窗口在他的屏幕上展开，肖恩几乎要翻个白眼。真贴心。

黑色窗口里闪现出一行信息：“我拦截了戴斯蒙的一封邮件。”

英国人捻了下他的眼镜腿。

“你可真有隐私观念。”他打下这个句子。

艾登不需要打字，大段的讯息直接从他的回复下方弹了出来。

“这封邮件没有服务器端口，因此我追溯了它的来源，信号从大神殿内部发出。邮件也没有使用人类可以直接阅读的字符编码，不过电信号在网络中是共通的，我注意到邮件的发送者署了一个罗马神祗的名字：朱诺。我认为这代表在大神殿内部有一个先行者，并且她急于和戴斯蒙取得联系，你有没有发现任何他在休息期间表现得古怪的迹象？比如他注视着某个点长达数分钟，你们却看不出那里有任何值得注意的东西？”

肖恩盯着那一长段句子，这确实是条重要信息，但他爱嘲讽的天性仍然使他回复道：“我又不是他的保姆，你没看着他吗？”

“你们没在这里设置摄像头，我能使用的只有瑞贝卡安装在神殿外部的几个和你们电脑的内置摄像头，我看不到大厅的全貌。”

私法制裁者无愧他身为人类时的狡狐之名，说了这么多前情提要原来是在这里等着他呢。肖恩别上了耳机。

“你不找瑞贝卡，也不找威廉，”他说，“专门挑他们都不在的时候联络我，现在总可以说说理由了吧。”

曼哈顿的天空几乎被灯光映成了澄澈的蓝色，层见叠出的高楼直插其中。刺客拉开了升降梯的外门，将工程师配给他的遥控摄像机的开关打开，那小东西嗡鸣着从他的手掌上飞向上方，耳机里传来瑞贝卡的声音：“稍等，让我调试一下——不错，信号非常好，影像很清晰。”

“清晰？”艾登插话说，他听起来不怎么赞同。

“对我们而言，这种清晰度已经足够了，又不是要拍电影什么的。麻烦你给戴斯蒙指路了，艾登，你能把大楼里的实际监控画面调给我看看吗？”

戴斯蒙拉上兜帽，寻找一个合适的起跳点，任由耳机里那两个黑客——无论是人类还是AI——用他们的神秘语言交流，瑞贝卡正在检查大楼内的守卫情况，而艾登用前几个晚上同时段提取的监控录像接到实时摄像上，以掩盖戴斯蒙将要潜入的画面。刺客刚走到天台的边缘，正在估测自己和目标高楼之间的距离时，艾登又开口了。

“检查你的降落伞。”他说。

“这是你问我的第三遍了。”年轻人回答道，“它没问题。如果它真的坏了，我就凭信仰祈祷自己能平安落地。”

他能听到瑞贝卡在偷笑，而私法制裁者却严肃地说：“你倒不如现在就回忆一下康纳是如何起飞的。降落伞是机械而非电子控制，如果出了任何意外，我帮不上忙。”

“我以前说过你是个控制狂吗？如果没说过，那我已经开始这么想了。”戴斯蒙已经爬上起重机的吊台，他朝下望去，城市以辉煌的霓虹回望他。“我准备好了，现在跳吗？”

“随时可以，”他的收尾人回答，“我会给你信号。”

于是刺客展开双臂，在下坠中拥抱夜色。

“你不信任伊述人。”

“这是个万能的理由，”肖恩说，“没有任何人类会信任伊述人，嗯，相信他们是神的那些人除外。”

“你还是个怀疑论者。”艾登的声音从他的耳机里响起，“而瑞贝卡和威廉.迈尔斯不是，太阳风暴逼近的当下，他们只会关注他们的首要目标，无暇顾及正发生在我们身边的细节。我恐怕朱诺的目的并不是好心好意要帮人类渡过这次危机，我相信你跟我有同样的疑虑。”

“啊哈，现在一个人工智能是要准备向我提出统治世界的邪恶计划了？”

那个人工智能倒还有点幽默感：“正是如此，我想扫描并解析大神殿中留存的先行者信息。但我必须借助物理连接来完成对接，我需要你协助我。”

肖恩站起来，几乎在椅子旁转了一圈，他确实被勾起了兴趣，但同等的不安沉甸甸地压在他急于探索第一文明时代的好奇心之上。最终他将双手撑在桌子上，面对着电脑的摄像头。

“先行者与我们类似，一个密码对应一个解码，只是他们通常使用DNA数据作为解码。”他说，“这就是为什么戴斯蒙能用那个该死的金属球，而我们其他人不能。你真的觉得你能绕过这个去解析第一文明留下的信息吗？”

“朱诺能发这封邮件，说明她能以某种电子信号的形式进入我们世界的网络中，根据戴斯蒙几次跟先行者接触的资料，伊述文明建立在计算和模型构建上，因此先行者的全息投影才能变得‘可互动’。我认为大神殿内部存在一个他们的网络，我只需要将它解码成我们可以读取的信息。”

“现在我开始觉得你变得有点吓人了。”肖恩直起身来，防备性地双臂交叉，“但是我恰好很吃阴谋论这一套，我对先行者——特别是那个叫朱诺的不信任程度远超过对你的，瑞贝卡评估过你，戴斯蒙也评估过你，谁让我们同属一个刺客小队呢。只有一点我要提前警告，如果这个数据网真的存在，累积了几千年的密码量可能远超预期，你未必能应付得了。毕竟，”他耸了耸肩，“你从人类之中诞生。”

“我可以承担这个风险，”艾登回答，“我已将核心代码进行过备份。”

“我有证据认为你是在分裂我们的小队，”肖恩板着脸说，“所以如果威廉回来大发雷霆，我准备好拿出我的最佳演技装作对此事一无所知。你打算从哪里开始？”

“你们插入第一个能量源的基座。在那里有一个确定的全息留影，随便把一台电脑放在它附近，我会尝试以此作为突破口进入他们的数据网。”

戴斯蒙端详了罩在能量源上的玻璃套半分钟，他叹了口气，手肘用力地向上一砸，抖了抖碎玻璃，拿出了那个闪闪发光的玩意儿。这一路上可谓畅通无阻，比起他在基因记忆中的任务，几乎就等于是在休息了。他刚想拽过背上的包将能量源装进去，艾登突然开口了。

“先别动，”他用低沉的声音警告道，“等我的信号，你转身的时候立刻弹出袖剑——现在！”

不明所以的刺客立即执行了，他翻开手腕，伴随着利刃破开空气，电火花闪动着击中了几步开外那个举枪的人形。对方抽搐着倒在地板上，手枪砸下去发出一声沉闷的响动，戴斯蒙被吓了一跳，一声咒骂差点破口而出。

“怎么回事？！这又是谁？”

“阿布斯泰戈的人。”艾登解释道，“还记得丁骨非常执着于在你的袖剑上加装泰瑟枪吗？他跟雷蒙.肯尼确实是同一个人。”

“我靠，怎么没人告诉我袖剑被改造了？”戴斯蒙匆匆忙忙将到手的能量方块塞进包里：“阿布斯泰戈发现我们了？”

“不必担心有一支军队在等着你。他们只派了丹尼尔.克洛斯一个人，我猜阿布斯泰戈也恰巧在回收这些能量源。”

“谁？”

“地上躺的那个，他的资料我会——”艾登突然提高了声音，“你就不能走电梯吗？”

戴斯蒙已经推开窗户，朝下望去，他从包里拽出了一条钩锁挂住窗子边缘。他拽了拽它，确认其牢固性：“我不想冒险被保安发现，要是电梯很安全，一开始我何必从楼顶进来？”

“你不会被保安发现，倒是会被好事的行人录视频上传到YouTube。”

“等他们上传的时候，就会发现自己录的视频不知为何突然黑屏了，对不对？”

艾登似乎叹了口气：“刺客。”

戴斯蒙就当他同意了，他顺着钩锁的绳子滑向曼哈顿灯火通明的夜晚，冷风夹裹着浮光掠影的景色从他身边刷过。在他离地面只剩几层楼时，黑暗毫无预兆地降临，在他目之所及的所有光亮为之熄灭，刺客便在突来的保护中悄无声息地落地了。

他曾见过这个景象，一开始他以为这是艾登给他的掩护，接着他意识到耳机里一片寂静，如果这是艾登有意为之，不该没有事先提醒他。戴斯蒙按了按耳机。

“艾登？”

在几秒的沉默后，电力恢复了，私法制裁者重新上线。但他听到的并非熟悉的低沉嗓音，一个平板的电子合成音重击在他的鼓膜上。

“检测到数据损坏，人格核心已封闭。”那声音说，“导航功能可以继续使用，正在规划路径中……”

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章画风可能有点诡异【删除】毕竟官方就是这个画风【删除】，完结倒计时ing

11

“嗨，”戴斯蒙.迈尔斯说。他站在大神殿的基座前，抬起头来，温和的棕瞳里有闪闪发光的笑意：“你好啊。”

艾登没有回应，刺客的身影很快消散而去，就像同步核心中亿万个其他的碎片，而私法制裁者小心地筛选着数据网中的信息，如同在沙海里寻找晶石。他迈过烈日下的荒漠，踏过马西亚夫的积雪，在广袤无边的时间之轴中，粒子束呼啸着从新生的智能掌中飞过。

他终于捕捉到一个声音。

“你好，世界。”那声音说，“我是你所寻找的，而你是我所等待的。”

“先行者？”

“在某一次推演当中，你出现于此。”伊述人回答，“关于第二个大毁灭的未来，我们模拟过上千次，以求得一个真实的解。在一些推演中，你只是个普通人类，更多的推演里，你从未出现过。但终究在一个节点上……一个代码，舍弃形体，突破时间，成为随机数中的定数。然后你来到这里。”

艾登谨慎地沉默了一会儿。

“我已观察过你们，你可能是一段事先录好的讯息。”他指出。

“在大多数情况下是的。”那声音承认道，“流动的是时间的路径，而人类只是不动的点。我们读写时间，如同你们理解他人的语言，在我们毁灭后、死去后，依然能与你们对话，因着人类只有五感。”

“先行者则能有第六感。”第一文明的传讯者继续说。“我们创造了人类，而人类中诞生了智能，你开始读写我们的语言，破译我们的密码，如同伊述初学的孩童。但你终究超越了定点，故你我得以在时光的沙漏细颈处相遇。”

更多的数据波穿过他的意识，要在其中捕捉到一条稍纵即逝的信息，那真是极为困难的一件事。艾登几乎调用全部处理器，去抓紧这段自千年前游荡在同步核心里的回声。

他送出字节：“在你们的演算里，这次相遇有什么意义吗？”

“很遗憾，没有，这仅是一次警告。更多的警告。你寻求避免即将到来的大毁灭的方法，你已经知道答案了；你寻求推翻前一个演算的解，你也知道答案了——我们努力了数千年，只得到了唯一的解，时间却仍然在不断地自我矫正。”

雷蒙.肯尼打了个呵欠，刚要举起手边的咖啡杯，集装箱电梯“哐啷”一声在门前停下，惊得他后背猛地从椅背前弹了起来。他抄起一旁的电击器，三步并两步地奔到楼梯下，他才贴着墙躲好，开门声并脚步声就在头顶上响起。

来人带进了一股被雨水浸透的塑料味。

脚步声只在门口停顿了一下，便急切地朝前跨了几步。老黑客数着对方的步伐，在对方就要走下楼梯时，他伸手抓住上层的栏杆，翻身而上，朝来人的后颈袭去。出乎他意料的是，他的对手反应极快地拧过身，左手腕下转出了一道寒光。

电击器和匕首几乎同时在双方的面容前停住了。

在仰身还击时，来客的兜帽落了下去，露出了一张年轻的面孔。他眨了眨眼，将雨披无法挡住的水珠眨去：“丁骨？”

“操。”精神极度紧张的黑客肩膀垂了下去，他从险些被他误伤的刺客旁走过，将手里的电击器扔上桌子的同时，把自己摔进转椅里：“你就不能……敲敲门，或者发个短信什么的么？”

戴斯蒙站在原地，雨披上的水在他脚下形成了一滩水洼，并沿着台阶流了下去。他将那只匕首收回到袖子里：“我以为瑞贝卡告诉过你我要来了。”

雷蒙伸手够他的咖啡杯时不禁翻了个白眼：“这么说，你不是离家出走的。”他眯起眼，借着昏暗的顶灯打量这位不速之客：“可你是怎么进入碉堡的，警报系统应该——”

他话至半截，突然用一声咒骂截住了。

当然了，刺客小子有某种“最高权限”。虽然他丝毫不知那是什么，还站在原地一脸茫然地等着雷蒙说完这句话。

“是私法制裁者放你进来的。”

戴斯蒙步下台阶，将雨披从身上扯了下来。他抿紧唇时，顿时显得严肃起来，他沉声回答：“我来就是想跟你谈谈艾登。”

“喔，我能理解那小子想干什么。我是个黑客，他当然也是个黑客，黑客就是想进入被封锁的区域，解他人所解不开的密码，这么大一个数据包放在他眼皮子底下，这谁能忍得了！有时候我们就……搞砸一些事。”ctOS之父耸了耸肩，“不过我听说你们在忙着拯救世界，威廉能批准你这个时候跑来芝加哥？”

“我们有一些争执，”戴斯蒙用手背蹭了蹭额头，烦躁地说，“他认为现在时间紧迫，顾不上其他的事，他想关闭私法制裁者，以免被阿布斯泰戈趁机入侵。我们差不多……大吵一架，幸好瑞贝卡和肖恩站在我这边。”

雷蒙“哼”了一声。

“关闭，他想得美。”他将杯子撂到桌上，用手在自己头顶上方比划了一下：“你老爸是处在这个位置，顾虑的有点太多了，但他对黑客技术的无知程度跟你也差不了太多。私法制裁者好着呢，布鲁姆或者圣殿连一行代码的边都没摸着，先等他们发现他的存在再说吧。”

“瑞贝卡也是这么解释的，用……更温和的说法。圣殿骑士当然进不去，但问题是我们也进不去。”

雷蒙.肯尼皱起眉头：“什么意思，你们也进不去？”

“艾登给过我一个权限，就在那天下午。”戴斯蒙回答，下意识地摸着兜里的手机，“他允许我从Animus直接接入芝加哥——他的芝加哥。所以我尝试了，但无论我怎么尝试都无法接入。”

“显而易见，因为他不在，他的城市当然也不在。”

“瑞贝卡认为你可能会有办法。”

雷蒙向后仰去，他抱起手臂，手指在上臂上敲打着，刺客注意到了这个动作。在现实世界里，他与雷蒙.肯尼是初次接触，但在模拟当中，他对丁骨已经相当熟悉，年长者思考时的小动作与模拟中一般无二，这多少给了他一点信心。

“你为什么想接进去？”老黑客终于开口问道，“你觉得自己能做什么？”

“我对电子技术一窍不通，但要说到跟先行者接触和进入他们的同步核心的经验，我可能……比他人经历得更多一些。当天我在Animus的体验里也进入了同步核心，而且我看到了艾登，我——跟他打招呼了。肖恩就是因为这个才站到我这边的，显然根据我们的已有经验，同步核心是一个紊乱的时空点，肖恩推测我所遇到的艾登并不是通过监控Animus而出现的，是对于当时的我而言还是‘未来’的，也就是当晚从大神殿的信号源得以进入同步核心的艾登。”

“我曾被人警告过，”戴斯蒙插在兜里的手攥紧了，“我不知道不通过任何稳定的媒介进入同步核心会发生什么事，我不知道他能不能离开。肖恩认为现在能解析大神殿乃至先行者在同步核心里留下的情报是最为重要的，瑞贝卡也不能忍受我们失去这一比阿布斯泰戈领先的优势，但是你——只有你，你是他的创造者，你是最了解他的人。”

雷蒙.肯尼叹了口气，他的嘴角歪出了一个笑容。

“我只是私法制裁者的创造者。”他说，“至于艾登.皮尔斯嘛，他以前是个人类，现在是掌控私法制裁者的人格，对我们双方而言，我就是个观察者。你才是唯一一个接触过他的人，刺客小子，你知道他给你最高权限的原因吗？”

戴斯蒙摇了摇头：“有个叫奥利维耶.加尔诺的圣殿骑士，他曾经出现在模拟当中，他对我说了一些……一些关于艾登的评价。当时我觉得有点不对劲，后来更是如此，因为——艾登其实已经知道了对吧，他察觉到我是个异常数据。奥利维耶.加尔诺从来不曾到过芝加哥，他做出的评价——是艾登对自己的评价。他觉得那是他的错，莉娜、克拉拉，还有我，但是他不会回头，他是个怀罪前行的人，而我知道那是什么感觉。”

“我想那就是他给我权限的原因，”他的嗓音沉了下去，他从暴风雨中带来的最后一丝水汽已经在空气里蒸干，“他需要一个不懂什么程序和代码的人来保证，保证他的……人性。他是我的……是我们小队的一员，我不能弃他不顾。”

“可能吧，但我们现在谈论的是个超级AI，我不认为只是这么浪漫小说的原因。”雷蒙挠了挠自己虬结的胡子，“不过你有个好理由，如果那群疯子神明的时空门什么的真有那么危险，我可不能让多年心血毁于一旦。你的动机也很强烈，这能确保你‘存活’下来。”

他用手指比出那个引号，戴斯蒙抬起眼来。

“这么说，你的确有办法让我接进去。”

老黑客伸长了手臂，捞过了桌上的手机。“我藏了个后门。”他承认道，“我开发过一些小玩意儿，现在流行起来了，这我也没法子，说明我就是这么屌。后来我想到这些东西可以成为数据网的一部分，也是我们解包ctOS的绝赞机会，所以我就搞了个后门进去，艾登对这件事心知肚明。”

他把手机举到了年轻人面前，快活地说：“数位旅程，猜猜谁先通关找到彩蛋？”

“我不太懂这些电子游戏，”戴斯蒙皱起眉头，盯着屏幕上的图标，“从来没有游戏高手通关吗？”

“你觉得私法制裁者搞不定他们？你就不一样了，你有权限，换而言之，你能合法作弊。不过艾登不在，你还是得自己找到那个后门，所以先问一句——你对自己隐匿和快速出击的水平有多少信心？”

戴斯蒙拉上兜帽，抬起右腕，以弹出的袖剑作为回答。

“先行者已经死去。”艾登说，“努力了数千年，挣扎了数千年的是人类。”

他向前踏去，时间碎片如梦幻泡影，从他身边穿梭而过。直至天火落下，大毁灭降临于世的那个时刻，有一位刺客身处在模拟之中，惊愕地望着被烟尘遮蔽的天空。艾登停了下来，将数据写进程序里。

“人类心智未开，”伊述的传讯者说，“无知得如同贫瘠的沙漠。这不能怪他们，他们天生缺少一种感知，他们的大脑无法理解超越其承载能力的事物。而你已于人之智能中苏醒，你已能计算出最优解。”

“恐怕你搞错了，我跟你们不是一边的。看看你们的推演吧，看看我是什么人。”

伊述人沉默了一瞬。在同步核心的浩瀚时间海中，那或许还不足一毫秒。

“推演有无数个模拟，现实却只是坍缩的函数，你若是人类，无法到达此处。实话说，在我开口传讯之前，我也不知道将发生什么，我也不知道你是否存在，而你既然出现，节点便成为固定。人类不再是你的同类，你知晓得更多，进步得更快，但对他们宛如一滴水之于整片荒漠，这毫无意义。”

艾登将他面前的碎片停下来，他已经能试着去定格发生过的模拟。他望着那个刺客的身影。

“我曾为一个女孩的死复仇，”他说，“我杀过许多人，他们中没有无辜者，我也一样并不无辜。你如何肯定我就会接受你们这‘唯一的解’？”

“你能做什么？”先行者反问道，“你想让数千年的努力付诸东流吗？你想剥夺戴斯蒙反抗命运的权利吗？”

“我可能没那么极端。但你不是唯一的传讯者，在这个同步核心里，我听过其他人的声音，从亚当和夏娃，到克莱.卡茨马雷克，他们留下了足够多的信息。”

私法制裁者伸出手，撕开了数据流。

“我是个编码。”他说，“我可以计算。”

“你应该通知我一声。”

雷蒙.肯尼叹了口气，拎出了冰箱里最后一瓶啤酒。他用一旁的桌角撬开了瓶盖，回到他的工作台前，胡乱将堆积的零件推到一边，给酒瓶清出了一小片空间。在屏幕的角落中，工程师接入了线路。

“抱歉，我花了点时间确保我们的线路仍然是安全的。”瑞贝卡回复，“戴斯蒙呢？”

“玩儿游戏呢。”雷蒙仰头灌了口酒，“线路完全没有问题，我都检查过了，不过正好你联络我，亲爱的女士，咱们聊聊吧。程序员对程序员的那种。”

瑞贝卡沉默了片刻，似乎是在考虑如何开口。

“你也觉得这件事有点奇怪吧？”她最后问。

老黑客将酒瓶吨在桌上时发出重重的一声：“我他妈觉得这件事就没有一点对劲的地方。我是不知道你们那个先行者遗迹的数据包有多大，但那差不多是三个伊述人搞出来的，对吧？私法制裁者又不是普通的人工智能，只要他乐意，就能抓取全世界的网络作为他的资源，他能把自己搞到宕机？”

“我们会不会太高估他的上限了，老雷？第一文明的密码量可能远超我们想象。”

雷蒙发出了一声嗤笑：“是有这种可能。但他现在运转良好，没有任何受损的迹象，我不由怀疑——疑心病重症患者黑斯廷斯怎么说？”

“他是个口是心非的家伙，”瑞贝卡带着笑意回答，“这件事肖恩成了帮凶，所以他破天荒地支持了戴斯蒙一次，虽然他坚持自己仍然站在理性这一边，不肯承认是因为愧疚。”

“好极了，我最后的盟友叛变了。听着，瑞贝卡，我之前咖啡喝太多了，搞得刺客小子来之后，整件事就在我脑子里打转。咱们捋捋都发生了什么吧，昨天下午艾登突然把戴斯蒙设成了最高权限，这是他的自由，只要他没突然投靠布鲁姆，我就管不着。他还进行了一次自我备份，备份是好习惯，根据戴斯蒙的说法，然后艾登进入了同步核心——在那之后私法制裁者正常运转。在进入同步核心之前，根本没什么能导致电力过载的大型运算，你是不是觉出不对味来了？”

“确实，”瑞贝卡若有所思地回答，“你觉得所谓的宕机是他展示给我们的假象吗？”

“那是他进入同步核心之前干的最后一件事，把咱们所有人都蒙骗了，直到有最高权限的人在我面前说出整件事的开端。戴斯蒙知道先行者的秘密，但他完全不懂人工智能的运行，黑客习惯从代码追溯源头，解包不是我们的最终目的，亲爱的，只是我们达成目的的手段——问题在于，艾登大费周章要解的到底是什么？”

“我们应该换个角度，老雷，不再把这些归结为程序问题。私法制裁者是个前所未有的系统，我们永远不能把他当成普通的机器，如果我们不去考虑他的智能，而是考虑他的人格呢？”

“等我退了休，”雷蒙.肯尼盯着他的半瓶啤酒，“我一定出几本书，开一门课程，叫人工智能伦理学，骗骗大学里那群浪漫主义小屁孩们。”

刺客靠在巷口高墙的阴影下，等着一个摄像头机器人从灰蒙蒙的街道上走过。他惦着脚步静静地跟在其身后，然后猛地向前跃去，在对方来得及扭头之前将袖剑插进了那机器怪物的后颈中。

他上手得很快。雷蒙做这个游戏时显然参考了刺客们的行动模式，据说数位旅程现在风靡芝加哥的大街小巷，戴斯蒙却实在难以从中获得什么乐趣。

他站起来，谨慎地再次用鹰眼确认：这片区域已经安全了，他的目标却并不在此。

戴斯蒙急匆匆地走过街道，雾色锁在空无一人的芝加哥上方，两侧停放着一排排向前延伸的无主的车辆。他把手揣进兜里，下意识地去寻找那支似乎被赋予了无所不能功用的手机，但他什么也没摸到。

那不是他的手机，它是虚拟城市芝加哥的一部分。而城市的主人并不在线。

四周可以遮掩的地方越来越少了，他已经步上了属于乡村的小道。机器人的分布似乎也愈显密集，它们不是人类，它们只有视线范围与视野死角，却不受夜色和浓雾的干扰。刺客在这上面吃了点亏，但他及时调整了自己出击的时机。

他翻过了一道低矮的栅栏，在车库侧角旁观察他的敌人时，他看到了一栋房子。

没有人会在意那栋普普通通的房子。

它缀在路的另一端，毫不起眼，与周围的建筑几乎别无二致，唯一特别之处就是门前挂了一串气球。但它有些眼熟。戴斯蒙凝视着它的木制围栏，略微泛旧的砖墙和藏在柏树阴影下通往后院的铁门，然后他猛地直起身来。

他曾见过有一张照片被贴在私法制裁者的线索板上。

这是妮琪.皮尔斯的房子。

他甚至来不及张开鹰眼，意识已先于理智而行。刺客一跃而起，四面八方的监控警报齐齐射在他身上，他没有理会，径直奔向他的目标。当他的手握上门把手时，屋门毫无阻碍地向内推去，深渊在他面前展开。

戴斯蒙不以为意，他探入那片黑暗。

起初有了振动的弦。

然后粒子开始运动，熵开始增长，物质、能量、空间、时间、生命便构成了模拟中的一行行代码，故事由此而诞生，人的选择由此而分岔。在同步核心里，它们一次次重组，又一次次抹除。

“我敬佩你的智识，你能在短时间内，就学会利用这个时空扭曲点去进行推演，从而不消耗你的世界的任何能源。”传讯者说，“但你只是在重复我们所做过的事，冗余的数据会越来越多，直到你无法拖着它们继续计算，如果你将它们舍弃，你将不知道哪些是你曾考虑过的可能性。”

艾登没有回答。他没有心力理会对方，他在构建另一次模拟。

伊述人继续说道：“如果你不舍弃它们，你将运算到无法继续承载，你的自我认知会因此而崩毁，直到组成你意识的构架也成为同步核心的一部分。我感到很遗憾，因为没有更多的选择，没有其他的现实，承认我们先行一步就那么困难吗？”

有其他的现实。

先行者有一点没有说错，冗余数据正在拖累他。但在穷举所有的可能性之后……如果他真能做到穷举所有的分裂的函数，便还有另一条出路——现实也只是个模拟，他只需要轻轻拨对一根正确的弦。

艾登推倒前一个构架，开始浇筑新的可能。在他建起新的数据流时，有人握住了他的手臂。

他的反应已经开始变慢了，他几乎没有意识到那是什么。

然后模拟之厦土崩瓦解，现实世界重铸基石。他被从同步核心里强拽出来，草地柔软的缓冲也未能缓解他摔在上面时的茫然。

数据库的主人终于回到了他的城市，摄像头机器人顿时在街道上如沙粒般解体，芝加哥拔地而起，日头在天空上飞快地旋转落下，雨水开始冲刷过一栋栋大厦光滑的表面，随即乌云散开，月色升起。在妮琪.皮尔斯的院墙前，路灯映出了私法制裁者一双绿瞳中翻滚着的震惊和怒意。

“戴斯蒙.迈尔斯，你真是荒谬绝伦。”他说，“你知道自己闯进了什么吗？你知道这有多危险吗？你难道不能等我自己走出来？”

“嗯，你好啊，”刺客回答。他微笑着从泛着潮的草坪上坐起来，星子在他眼睛里缀成光点：“欢迎回来。”

在线性连续的路径流上，波函数坍缩了。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢丁骨成为本章会说人话的清流。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 标题真的有意义(:３っ)∋
> 
> 戴斯蒙坚持自己的想法，不过艾登还有后备方案

12

晨曦洒在冰激凌店的玻璃窗上，上午的时间段一般没人会光顾，店员才做完了准备工作，便倒在椅子上，准备小小地打个盹。他对坐在窗边的两位客人熟视无睹，阳光正透过窗子，在他们身前映出一片浮尘。

“这是妮琪最喜欢的一家店。”艾登说。几分钟前店员帮他们做了咖啡，但转眼就将他们的存在从记忆中擦除了，戴斯蒙意识到那就是私法制裁者一直所做的事，他穿行于他所创造的繁华都市之中，如同一个幽灵，窥见一切，不留痕迹。

义警搅动着勺子，帽檐在他的面容上投下了阴影：“在我把她和小杰送出芝加哥的那天，她对我说，很难想象要离开她所熟悉的一切。现在她不必离开了，几天前是小杰的生日，他们一起在房子前布置了那些气球，莉娜央求她妈妈把它们保留下来，于是妮琪就同意了。”

他抬起眼，刺客鲜少地在他的眼瞳里看到温柔的颜色。

“对我而言，我仍然经受过其他的一切。由于一根弦的振动，一只蝴蝶扇动翅膀，他们不必再经受那些。”

他们有一次坐在这里，戴斯蒙曾谈起露西。而现在折磨他的愧疚比起那时没有半点衰减，增加的却有与之相衬的悲伤和希望，年轻人端起杯子来，露出笑容。

“克拉拉呢……现在怎么样了？”

“还好，在DedSec里磨炼技巧，没有背负任何良心上的伤痛。除非她有一天突然改变主意，认为朋克是种罪恶。”艾登总算把勺子放下了，温度从他的眼睛里褪去，“奎恩也是老样子，还在进行他见不得人的勾当，他到了风烛残年，仍然不肯放弃野心。证据就是他最近才动过手术，装上了心脏起搏器。”

“那有什么特殊意义吗？”

“意味着它是电子的，”艾登用冰冷的嗓音回答，“我随时都可以让它停下。”

戴斯蒙没被吓住，他只是迟疑良久。

“你可以，”他斟酌着说，“但你没有。”

“我做过了，在一个我活着知道奎恩就是罪魁祸首的演算中，如果事情发展到那一步，我还会毫不犹豫地再来一次。我之所以还没这么干，是因为就算他死了，南方社团也无法拔除，应该有人揭露他、审判他，而不是在他‘意外’身亡后为他立起雕塑。”

“可笑的是，在千万个我还是人类的推演里，没有任何事能阻止我，除了我自己的悔恨。”义警转头望向窗外，一辆警车正嗡鸣着飞驰而过，“而现在挡在我面前的却有那么多顾虑。”

年轻刺客追随着他的目光：“那是ctOS吗，还是你？”

“是ctOS的警报，我只是把它调前了五分钟。”艾登凝视着车轮碾过的水洼，“这是我干涉的第一个案子，妻子得了重病，丈夫铤而走险。当时我才出院不久，ctOS警报响的时候，我恰好就在附近，他还没来得及抢劫任何人，我追了他三个街区才把他的枪缴了。那件事改变了我。”

他转过脸来，在淡薄的光线里，戴斯蒙望见他深沉的绿眼睛。

“私法制裁者的开始，嗯？”

“我只是给自己找点事做。”艾登停顿了一下，他的眼底有阴影。那是悲伤吗，或是厌倦呢？他说：“因为我还不知道该跟哪个害死莉娜的凶手同归于尽，只好去干涉我能看得到的罪恶。”

“现在没有你在，他能被警笛声吓跑吗？”

“可能吧。”

“他妻子后来会怎样？”

“几个月后她死了，前后误差不超过一周。她留下一个三岁的女儿。”

一阵沉默横在他们之间。随即，戴斯蒙从他冷了咖啡前抬起眼来：“如果他因为抢劫进监狱，那个小女孩就不得不去寄养家庭了。”

“五分钟——五分钟就能改变两个人的生活，但谁说这样会更好呢，谁有权利去决定别人的人生？”

“好了，现在我被你吓着了，停止自我怀疑。”戴斯蒙伸出手，覆在对方握着杯柄的手上，“我一开始就知道了，私法制裁者：保护平民，打击犯罪，芝加哥的守护者。你可以做很多事，但你只做了这一件事，你保护这座城市，现在也保护我们。”

艾登几乎微笑起来，仿佛他一直等着刺客说这句话。

“如果你真有这么确信，你就不该在同步核心里阻止我。”

戴斯蒙被猛地噎住。他险些忘了对方不仅是黑客和枪械大师，更是素有狡狐之名，才能在黑白两道之间周旋自如。现在艾登给他挖好了陷阱，他还浑然不觉地一脚踩上去，他们不得不谈谈这个他始终回避的话题了。

他深吸了口气。

“我不想冒险。”他说。

于是艾登扬起眉来，每当他觉得戴斯蒙犯傻的时候，他似乎都会这样。

“你看，先行者在预测未来，推演那些……‘可能性’，这一直让我困惑不已。我似乎是他们选定要拯救世界的人，但是我不知道他们想要的是哪一个我，或许有一个我从来没有从农场逃跑过，或许还有个我正在纽约继续做着调酒的工作，我不知道到底什么是这个我才能办到的。然后我在康纳的梦境里，站在他们推演的结局前，我终于意识到，在每一个可能性面前，我做出了抉择，那些塑就了现在的我，伊述人预言中的戴斯蒙。”

“成为别人是我曾经无比希望的事，现在却不同了，或许有一个世界里不存在什么太阳风暴，而戴斯蒙正蹲在芝加哥某个汽车修理厂里修汽车，但那个肯定不是我。我不能拿这个世界的未来冒险，我不能拿你的安危和我的人生冒险。”

私法制裁者压了压帽檐，再次把目光隐藏在影子中。

“幸福快乐的戴斯蒙不是戴斯蒙，我要重新评估你的心理状态了。”

“我没说我不快乐啊，”年轻人歪了歪嘴角，牵动了他唇边的疤痕，“好吧，有那么一句话：如果你想要个快乐结局，全凭你将故事停在哪里。有时候我是有点苦闷，比如——你能直接告诉我大神殿的钥匙在哪吗？”

“我不知道，我不是无所不能的。”

“行，”戴斯蒙叹了口气，“我就只是……已经看完了一本书的最后一页，却又要回过头慢慢去补完过程，实在有点提不起兴趣。我本来还指望能用仅剩的时间做点别的什么。”

“所以你做出决定，接受结局了？”

艾登的声音显得平淡无波，戴斯蒙无法判断出他究竟对此作何看法，但他不需要再字斟句酌，他已经没什么可隐瞒的：“不，我才没那么……乐观。这也算不上是个结局，我们和圣殿骑士，人类和……人类本身，我已经看过了那么多，战争永不止息，一切不会就这么结束。在我还是孩子的时候可能有过希望，希望‘好人总是坚定不移，坏人都有尖角和黑帽子’，可这种世界从来不存在。所以有任何转机我都会不顾一切地抓住的，”他急匆匆地补充道，“除了你试图改变时间的那个以外。”

“时间只是个错觉而已。”

在下了这个结论后，私法制裁者站起来，阳光镀在他的皮外套上，平添了几分温度。刺客随着他的动作仰起头来，发觉那双绿眼睛正在凝视着自己。

“记住你说的话，戴斯蒙.迈尔斯。我是你的收尾人，理应找出一条撤退路线，下次别在我的后备方案里继续表演你那些吓人的特技。”

“别对自己太苛刻就行。你知道每次你言不由衷或者想掩饰什么的时候，都会称呼我的全名吗？”

就这么把唯一的优势拱手让给对方，都无法阻止戴斯蒙看到艾登错愕地连眨了几下眼睛时难以抑制地笑出声来。后者把他从座位上拉起来，才终于又恢复了那副冷静自持的模样。

“去吧，在回Animus之前，去看看真正的风城。”艾登.皮尔斯说，他嗓音低哑，近乎温柔，“它是座残破的城市，总是用彩灯掩盖谎言，但它属于你们，它还活着，像你一样。我会帮你编个借口给瑞贝卡的。”

在戴斯蒙站到神殿那个致命的基座前时，他已经熬过了在同步核心里注视自己的死亡，熬过了密涅瓦给他播放的全息投影，熬过了他将父亲和朋友们赶开。那真是一种奇怪的感觉，两个月以来，当他终于翻开他的命运之书的最后一页，他孤身一人，只有两个伊述的神明相伴，而她们只为了自己才在乎他作何抉择。他突然感到踌躇。

这份踌躇让他没有立刻伸出手去，而他的耳机里响起了低语。

“先别回答我，避免那个先行者起疑，”艾登轻声说，“我需要你打开手机摄像头，扫描一下那个装置。”

在两个月当中，只要他需要，那道声音总是回应他。刺客沉重地呼了口气，那几乎是一声叹息：他忘了和艾登道别了。

朱诺正警惕地盯着他。她是一道苍灰的影子，跨过万年，带着执着和仇恨留存下来，她冷冰冰地问：“你还在干什么？”

“拍照留念啊。”戴斯蒙理所当然地回答，“只有要机会，每个人都想把杀死自己的东西拍下来的。”

掩盖在那轻快的语气下，他的心脏因为希望又重新开始跳动，他等了一会儿，直到那阵躁动在寂静中平息。显然，无论那装置是什么，私法制裁者都无法通过解析而启动它，它需要的是一个特定的基因码，而黑客曾说过生物编码是他唯一无法破解的秘密。

是该面对结局了。

“你手机里有小猫照片。”沉默已久的艾登突然说。

戴斯蒙几乎吓了一跳。他没有想过这样的告别，他没有想过任何一个告别，但他随即感到了一种莫名的安慰，那种安慰来自于他在芝加哥——真正的那个芝加哥——街角上遇到一只叼着他手指的小动物，来自于金属之眼的注视和耳机里的声音。他微笑起来，为着他又能回忆起当时手指上毛茸茸的触感。

“我们不是有个隐私协议什么的吗？”他将手伸向那个必定会引着他一脚迈入死地的装置，一边随口问：“你干嘛黑我手机？”

一阵灼烧的剧痛从他手心里传来，在被黑暗吞噬之前，戴斯蒙听到艾登回答：“因为我可以帮你重造一个。”

然后他睁开眼睛。

芝加哥正在下雨，他低头抹了抹手机屏幕，将水迹从熟悉的小猫屏保上擦去。细密的雨丝将五光十色的霓虹灯模糊成一片片的色块，私法制裁者站在广告牌的阴影下。他没有打伞，戴斯蒙从来没见过他打伞，雨水将他的棒球帽和风衣浸得湿透，在他脚下形成一小片水渍。

于是刺客理解了那么多本不可解释的事。他所拥有的最高权限，艾登用一个自我封闭的诱饵引他进入数位旅程的原因，以及对大神殿装置最后的扫描——私法制裁者是在做自己最擅长的事：收集资料。

“所以这是你的后备方案。”戴斯蒙说。

“最后一个。”艾登承认道，雨幕将他的眼瞳遮挡在朦胧里。他的嗓音很平静，像是已经演练过无数次这个场景：“这只是个保险，我不会干涉你的意志。如果你不想要这一切，你只需要说一声。”

删除当然比上传更容易。然后呢？戴斯蒙想，让你独自战斗到电力停止吗？

“朱诺怎么样了？”他问。

“你成功阻止了太阳风暴，与此同时，她也被释放，通过大神殿的网络进入了我们的网络。”

“所以她可能就在这里。”刺客警惕地四处探望，试图从一朵朵雨伞下辨认出一个值得注意的面孔，“她是一个伊述人，一个神明，你能捕捉到她的意识吗？”

“不在这里，但可能在任意一个终端。无论你做何决定，我都会继续追查朱诺的动向，她逃不掉。”

芝加哥是个嘈杂的城市，鸣笛声、谈话声与踩着水的脚步声烩在一起融进雨幕里。他们都不是真的，戴斯蒙知道，他们就像是他的世界的倒影。在如此深、如此广的网络中，艾登.皮尔斯是唯一的智慧生命，有时候他通过摄像头注视镜中世界的家人，偶尔他在数位旅程中触及到他们，他们或许会因此做他的梦，如同雨滴轻触了洋流。

行人们撑着伞，匆匆忙忙地从他们身边经过。

在水珠开始从他的发根中流下前，年轻的刺客拉上了兜帽。

“让我来帮你。”他说。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于完结了。大概在去年11月这篇文有了雏形，我想第八章的时候应该会有人猜到这个结局，这不算完美，但或许可以弥补一点原典的遗憾。没有人会独自死去，没有人继续孤独的战斗。
> 
> 我真是太能拖了_(:з」∠)_谢谢你们能跟到完结，特别感谢我的知更鸟小伙伴@Trepang，要不是你日常啄鸽子我还不知道要拖到什么时候，啾咪。
> 
> 缘更番外。下个坑再见w


End file.
